Running With Wolves
by Kindkat
Summary: Spencer Reid and Bonnie Wolf are a match made in...well, the FBI. His infinite knowledge and her fiery personality make them a force to be reckoned with- if Spencer can manage to keep his eyes on Bonnie long enough.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid wasn't your average man. No, he was a genius. Not the kind of genius that went around proclaiming to know everything, he was the kind who simply did know everything and didn't boast about it. He was one of the BAU's finest agents - having assisted in solving over 200 crime cases and catching an impressive amount of serial killers. Every department knew about Spencer Reid, the youngest profiler in BAU history. He'd made a name for himself although most who knew him personally would tell you that he himself didn't appear to be a man with many accolades. They'd tell you he was a simple man, "nerdish" even, with a wacky sense of humor and a habit of rambling. His hair remained shaggy although his choice of attire had definitely improved over the years and his friendships remained consistent throughout his time with the FBI.

Yes, Dr. Reid was a genius and many other things, but if there was one thing he wasn't, it was a ladies man. So now the genius sat at a bar, earpiece in, and his hands sweating at the thought of his current assignment.

"Relax kid. To your right. In the booth. She's wearing a red dress. Get her out." Morgan spoke into his ear giving him instructions. This was an exclusive nightclub filled with dancing bodies and loud music that made the ground shake. The entire environment was enough to throw Spencer off and he had to focus in order to get his mind straight. His task was to appear effortless in his conversation with the woman, drawing no unwanted attention. Morgan refused to go in- saying he would be recognized immediately. So now it was up to him. He did his best to blend in, dancing his way over to the booth that the woman sat in. He tried to keep himself from cringing as women danced against him, high off of the drugs that were being sold here.

He finally made it through the crowd and attempted to casually walk up to the booth that held the woman and two men. The woman looked up immediately at his approaching figure and they briefly locked eyes before she returned to her conversation with the men beside her.

"Scarlett! What a surprise to see you here," he interrupted their conversation. The two men, both buff and covered in tattoos, looked the scrawny man over with caution. The woman however reacted much differently.

"Jonathan! Darling how great to see you!" She exclaimed happily as she stood from the booth and threw her arms around him. She placed kisses on both of his cheeks, her bright red lipstick staining his skin. "Dimitri, Frank, this is an old friend of mine from my New York days. I haven't seen him in ages," she introduced. The men relaxed into their seats but still kept their eyes keen on them.

"Scar, let me buy you a drink," Spencer invited happily. She let out a giggle at his invitation.

"Excuse us, but he's going to buy me a drink," she told the men. The taller, more rugged one immediately straightened up.

"No. Boss said not to leave you alone," he said sternly. She frowned at his response.

"But Frankie, I haven't seen this man in years! You're not going to deny me a drink with an old friend are you?" Spencer watched in awe as the woman worked her magic, sending the man a flirtatious smile and leaning into him. Women would always remain a mystery to him. He looked her up and down before grinning.

"I guess not. Just stay in sight." He agreed and she let out a gleeful cheer before pulling Spencer behind her. They walked arm in arm to the bar feigning conversation.

"Alright, Dr. Reid. Follow my lead." She said with a smile. He raised his eyebrows in surprise that she knew his name causing her to chuckle. "Oh sweetie, everyone knows who you are," she said with an over exaggerated laugh meant for the two men watching them. She grabbed a napkin off the counter and wiped the makeup off of his cheeks.  
"Sorry about that," she laughed as she showed him the bright red napkin.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" He asked with a smile. The men were still staring straight at them and he reminded himself to keep up the facade.

"Of course." She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, signaling him to relax. She seemed in control of the situation and Spencer wondered how she'd gotten caught in between the two thugs in the first place. She turned and beckoned the bartender to them and Reid watched as the young man approached her with a smile.

"What will it be?" He asked with a grin. Spencer watched the interaction between them with great interest. She had an air of confidence that seemed to put people at ease.

"Sex on the beach. And would you be a dear and send two whiskeys over to those gentlemen over there?," she asked as she subtlety pointed to the two men. "My friends," she began as she pointed towards a table at the opposite side full of young blonde women, "think they're to die for and wanted to send them a treat. Let them know who it's from. They're hoping to go home with company tonight," she laughed as she shot the bartender a wink. He smiled as he handed her her drink and began to pour the two whiskeys.

"Of course. Anything to help a fellow human get laid," he smirked before placing the two cups on a tray and walking towards the table. She watched intently as he dropped the drinks off before pointing towards the table of girls who he claimed to be sending them. She took the moment of distraction as the men both looked over to their secret admirers to dance through the club towards the exit. They were immediately camouflaged in between all the hot sweaty bodies and Spencer took her hand in order to prevent them from being separated.

They both inhaled deeply once they stepped foot outside, the crisp air a relief from the stuffiness they had just left. They were almost immediately rushed into a parked van.

"Derek," she greeted the older agent.

"Bonnie. Nice job getting yourself in a bind there," he joked. She scoffed at his words.

"Lucky for me I had Spencer to help me out. You did a good job. Thanks," she said with a smile at the tall man. He returned her smile with a lopsided grin.

"No problem, Bonnie. It's nice to finally meet you." He extended a hand which she graciously met with her own. Morgan raised an eyebrow at the gesture, knowing well how Spencer felt about physical contact.

"Alright. Lano is in the basement of the club. Poker game. All just a big show to hide the deal going down tonight," she informed getting back to business. Spencer watched impressed as she coordinated what their game plan for taking the drug lord into custody.

Bonnie Wolf was no ordinary woman. She herself was a bright mind credited for solving various important cases. She'd been one of the youngest women to ever make their way into undercover work, only a year older than Spencer, and was seen as one of their elite agents. She resembled the animal she was named after in many ways. She was amiable, quick, and worked well in a group setting. She had cunning and wit that made her a superb infiltrator. She was of medium height, 5'5, with light brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. She was considered beautiful just as JJ and Tara were. Reid had heard much about her. She was called ruthless and cunning on assignments, but everyone agreed that she was a kind soul at heart.

They'd all been surprised when they had been called in to assist such a capable agent but they didn't hesitate in moving in. Spencer watched impressed as she threw on her vest, loaded her gun, and led the team back into the club. There was an air of confidence from her that made everyone feel as if this task would be an easy one to get done. Yes, she certainly was no ordinary woman.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello! I'm back with yet again another Reid fanfic because I just cant get enough of Spencer. Is there such a thing as too much Spencer Reid? Absolutely not! I promise this story gets better so give it a shot! I appreciate the time you all took to read, review, favorite, or follow. I'll be updating at least once a week, although I will try to do it much more sooner than that. I'm sorry for the simple summary but I'm really bad at coming up with those. I'll think of a better one soon enough. Again, thank you. Knowing you've enjoyed it absolutely makes my day as a writer._**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Reid and Bonnie Wolf were not your average agents, and yet somehow they had managed to form a friendship despite their busy schedules. They'd often meet for coffee and lunch when their schedules allowed them and Hotch couldn't help but be impressed at the fact that Spencer had gained her trust and affections. Bonnie Wolf, although amiable, was not an easy person to form an actual friendship with. She often kept to herself and her work and was almost always busy with something whenever someone asked her to hang out for a day.

The truth was that she was simply very particular with who she became friends with. Her job demanded most of her time and she only chose to befriend those who she felt she could invest in and feel happy with. Somehow Spencer had found himself among those deserving few.

"What do you want Reid?" Bonnie asked as she finished ordering her food. They sat in a Carl's Jr. drive-thru, the last place Spencer had expected to end up when Bonnie asked if he wanted to grab something to eat after work. He quickly scanned over the menu and decided on a western bacon cheeseburger and some fries. Bonnie called out the order and the voice through the speaker repeated it back to them before asking them to pull up to the window.

"Hey Bon, that'll be $16.85," the teenage worker greeted when they pulled up. She handed them her debit card and sat back in her seat as she waited for their food.

"Come here often?" Spencer asked amused that she was on a first name basis with the staff. He never pegged her for a fast food junkie but she had proven him wrong when he'd see her pass by at work frequently carrying bags of take out.

"You wouldn't believe," she laughed knowing how bad she looked. "I live right down the street so I'm always here. I really should cook more," she muttered the last part to herself before taking the food from the teenage girl and thanking her. She handed the bags to Spencer before she pulled out of the drive-thru and into the road. It didn't take long before they arrived at a gated house. It was simple and cute, with a very plain beige exterior. There wasn't much besides a porch bench and a wind chime by the door. This was the first time he'd be entering her home. For the past months they'd just spent time in his small apartment lounging around. He'd come to find out that she was a homebody, liking to stay in on her days off. He didn't mind that they didn't go out often. It was nice having someone who would spend time with him outside of work.

"Mi casa es tu casa," she spoke as she led them into the home. Spencer's eyes widened in surprise at the interior of her home. It was the exact opposite of the exterior. There was a huge chandelier hanging above the dining table to his right and to his left he could see luxurious leather couches that sat in front of a huge television. While the outside of her home looked plain, the inside looked lavish and luxurious. Bonnie strode into the living room signaling for him to follow. She took the bags of food from him and placed them on the glass coffee table.

"Make yourself comfortable," she told him as she kicked off her heels. He watched as she let her hair down and threw her blazer off. He himself decided to take off his shoes. His feet had been killing him all day. Bonnie turned the television on and began to flip through channels before settling on an old monster movie.

"We're eating here?" Spencer asked hesitantly as he watched her pull the coffee table closer to the couch. He didn't want to get food all over a piece of furniture that certainly cost more than all his furniture put together.

"Yea. Don't worry about it." She shrugged as she ate a fry. He gave her a worried look which she rolled her eyes at. "Spencer, it's rare enough that I'm home longer than a few months at a time so I'll be damned if I can't enjoy my food on a comfy couch." She looked at him pointedly, "Eat."

"Say no more," he replied with a grin as he grabbed his burger. His stomach growled in anticipation as he had been starving. They ate in comfortable silence and Bonnie couldn't help but feel content with having him here. They'd become friends over the previous months after he'd gotten her out of that bind with the drug lords. Her team was now in the process of collecting data on a new assignment which meant they got to be home for that time. Most of her assignments often sent her to other states or even other countries for a long time so she was more than happy to sleep in her own bed now.

"How's Morgan?" She asked. She heard about the way he had been taken and tortured by some hitmen and hadn't been able to pass by his home to check up on him. She would have to do that soon. Morgan, despite all the arrogant bravado and endless sexist jokes her had, was a good guy. She enjoyed his company.

"He's better. He's been helping Savannah prep the nursery. He should be coming back in around three months," Spencer replied. He had finished his food and stretched his legs out onto the coffee table out of habit. He soon realized what he had done and turned towards Bonnie half expecting her to knock him unconscious for putting his dirty shoes on the table. Instead she stretched herself out besides him and smiled.

"I'm glad he's doing better," she said sincerely.

"Me too."

* * *

"Bye Reid, I'll see you in... about four months." Bonnie wrapped her arms around Spencer in a warm embrace that he reciprocated with a bit of sadness. She was leaving for her next assignment and he would undoubtedly miss her company over the upcoming months. He'd helped her pack the night before and they had stayed up later than they should have, both now had tired faces with bags under their eyes but Bonnie still wore a smile despite her lack of sleep. Usually the night before assignments she'd pack and get to sleep early so having someone to keep her company before she was shipped off to who knows where was a nice change.

"I'll miss you," Spencer said weakly. He had grown closer to this woman than he had anticipated and a part of him wished she didn't have to go. He knew it was all part of her job, just like his, and she really had no say.

"I'll miss you too," she replied. She stood on her toes, despite wearing heels, in order to place a kiss on Spencer's cheek. He grinned at the gesture. "Be good," she said with a slight pat to his cheek before she turned and heading towards the elevator. Her luggage was already downstairs waiting for her and she had asked her supervisor for a minute to say goodbye. Spencer waved as the elevator doors closed disappearing with Bonnie inside them.

Spencer felt himself fill with an irrevocable sadness at watching her leave. He had grown to care deeply for the woman and worried for her safety. She had made it clear that she could take care of herself- they had trained together for their yearly physical evaluation- but he still worried. He felt sad whenever any of his friends took time off, but for some reason this felt different and he couldn't quite put his finger on why that was.

"Hey, you okay?" Rossi asked as he passed by him and interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh yeah. Yeah," he replied as he regained his composure. He had been staring at the elevator unknowingly and anyone who passed by could see something was troubling him.

"Well come on then. We have a case."

* * *

Spencer arrived at his apartment to find a box waiting for him at his doorstep. He gingerly picked it up noting that there was no return label on it.

"Huh," he closed the door behind him and set the box on his table. Curious to see what was inside, he pulled out a pocket knife and cute the edges of the tape. He opened the box and was first met with a blue envelope.

 _Happy Birthday_

 _-B_

Underneath was a fragile looking book which he gently picked up. It was a plain beige cover and he opened it to reveal a faded signature. It was a signed first edition of The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. He had mentioned it once before during a conversation where they had discussed their favorite things. His eyes widened as he realized the treasure he held in his hands. This kind of edition sold for nearly forty grand. He couldn't help but feel completely unworthy of such a gift. He picked up the card once again and smiled as he recognized the handwriting. He knew Bonnie was on assignment so she wasn't allowed to reach out to anyone who wasn't her team but she had somehow managed to send him a birthday gift. The lack of a return label made sense now. He smiled as he placed the book on his bookshelf. She'd been listening to him after all.

* * *

 _A/N: This chapter was meant to help set up the friendship between Spencer and Bonnie. Thank you for your feedback and for the follows/favorites! You all make my day a little brighter._


	3. Chapter 3

"We finished here so I'll be home soon." Bonnie spoke into her phone as she packed her things. Her assignment had gone quite smoothly, smoother than they had expected, and they were all heading back in a couple of days. They had found themselves in Texas dealing with drug traffickers who were smuggling in all kinds of narcotics from Mexico. She was more than happy to be going home as Texas was much too hot and humid for her taste.

"That's great! I'll treat you to dinner when you're back," Reid's voice excitedly replied.

"I'll hold you to that. Goodnight Reid," Bonnie ended the phone call as she realized that she was calling so late and there was a time difference between them.

Spencer grinned happily to himself as he put his phone back next to his bedside lamp. It was late, almost one in the morning, when his phone had rang. He had already been asleep for a couple of hours after a long day at work and the high pitched ring of his phone had given him a slight heart attack. He had smiled brightly when he saw Bonnie's picture flash on his phone and had taken the call with delight. The last time he had been so excited for a phone call was when he was with Mauve. He quickly shook the thought away. No, this wasn't like that. He reminded himself she was just a friend just like JJ and Garcia were. But he couldn't help the hint of a smile at the thought of seeing her again.

* * *

"Hey Reid," she called as she entered their office with coffee in hand. Spencer looked up surprised at her visit. They had just had breakfast together earlier to celebrate her homecoming and he hadn't expected to see her again so soon.

"Hey Bonnie. What are you doing here?" He asked as she sat on his desk. Her skirt rode up to her thighs and Spencer found himself mesmerized by her olive skin for a second before he shifted his attention to her face. She wasn't looking at him, she was staring towards Hotch's office.

"Boss man wants to see me. Any ideas why?" She asked curiously. He shook his head unaware that his superior had even sent for her. Her hand unconsciously fiddled with the pen he had been writing with as she pursed her lips in thought. She sighed before looking at her friend in front of her. "I've got the weekend off and I was thinking about hitting that Marvel movie marathon down at the theater. Would you like to join?" She smiled brightly wiggling her eyebrows at him for an answer.

"Sure. I'd love to," he answered with a grin. "If we don't end up having to leave for a case," he added. She frowned at the thought. His job was different than hers. While her undercover work took months of planning, he would leave within a moments notice for whatever case was thrown at them.

"You always have to leave when we have something fun planned," she whined uncharacteristically. He chuckled at her behavior knowing that she didn't like when people cancelled on her. He'd had to cancel twice on her already and he could tell that she was becoming impatient with him. "Alright well I shouldn't keep Hotch waiting. How do I look?" she asked as she stood and pulled her skirt down. She wore a simple navy blouse with sleeves rolled to her elbows and a pencil skirt that accentuated her waist and hips. She stood comfortably in heels, something that never seized to amaze him.

"You look great," he assured. She was certainly easy on the eyes. She smiled and playfully flipped her hair. Spencer noted that it had grown longer over the past months.

"Thanks," she said with a wink before heading towards Hotch's office. Spencer shook his head amused at her actions before returning to the work in front of him.

Bonnie knocked on Hotch's door before entering, finding the team leader at his desk with case files open. He greeted her and motioned for her to sit which she did so gracefully.

"Agent Wolf, how are you?" He began as he closed the files in front of him. She noticed that he looked awfully tired and his clothing looked a bit rumpled as if he hadn't had time to do much laundry. There was a large mug of what she suspected to be coffee next to his paperwork.

"I'm good sir. My unit chief told me you wanted to speak to me?" Her supervisor had sent her down to the BAU with a sad look on his face that had left her confused. She didn't know what to expect when she arrived and Spencer hadn't been much help in solving the mystery.

"Yes. You are aware that one of our agents, Derek Morgan, had left us?" He asked. She nodded, remembering how Spencer had explained what had happened to Derek. It made sense that he had decided to put his family's safety before his job. She didn't blame him. In fact, she agreed with his decision. Their work was dangerous and they always found themselves with enemies around each corner. She'd spoken with Spencer about his leaving and knew he was hurting over it. Morgan had always protected him and that was a loss he almost couldn't bare.

"Yes, I'm aware." Hotch looked her over. She looked young and full of energy. She was prim and polished which was something she was known for yet her gaze held the fire of someone who had ambition.

"We've been looking for someone to take his place. We've had many applicants but none quite fit the bill as much as you do." Hotch informed.

"I don't understand. I didn't apply for the position," she said confused at his statement. She'd always worked undercover. It was a demanding job physically, mentally, and emotionally. She had to be prepared for combat, torture, and at the same time allow herself to take on a persona that would allow her to infiltrate whatever they needed. It was an exhilarating job. She excelled in all of her assignments and had not once thought about leaving the field.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But your supervisor seems to think it was a good fit for you and sent me your file to look over. The job is yours if you want it." Hotch looked at her expectantly. He hadn't expected her to come in unknowingly. He thought her chief would at least inform her about the job offer but he could see he was wrong. Bonnie looked confused and her eyes were fixed on the mug on his desk as she thought about the offer. "Take time to consider it. Let me know by Friday." He told her. A look of relief overcame her as she thanked him for the extra time. She quickly said her goodbyes before walking out of his office.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked as she passed by his desk, huffing with what could only be indignation. He noticed the look on her face and was immediately worried. JJ stood next to him equally concerned for the woman.

"I'll give you a call later tonight okay?" She replied vaguely as she walked towards the elevator. "Nice to see you JJ," she called out to the blonde who waved back at her retreating form. The two profilers looked at each other equally confused.

"What was that about?" JJ asked Spencer.

"No idea."

* * *

"You're trying to transfer me?" Bonnie accused the man who sat in front of her. Steven Lou was a respectable man. He'd been the chief of his unit for over 15 years now and was known for his ability to shape his agents into the most equipped undercover agents out in the field. He had an impressive track record and was rarely ever questioned when it came to decisions.

"It's for your own good, Bonnie," he replied. She gave him a disbelieving look and he cringed at her tone in which she answered.

"What? Did I do something wrong in the field? Was it Lano? I'm capable of taking care of myself! It was just one mistake," she defended. He sighed as she huffed, her ego obviously hurt that he would think about taking her out of the field.

"Kid, you've been doing this for nearly seven years," he explained. He'd welcomed her into his team when she was merely twenty five years old. She was the youngest agent he'd ever hired but she was quick to prove her worth. He'd grown quite fond of her over the years and considered her to be like a daughter. "You're thirty-two. You need to be able to have a life. You haven't dated anyone in years. Don't you want to settle down and have a family?"

"But profilers move around just as much," she countered.

"You know it's not the same." Bonnie chewed her lip as she thought over what he said. He was right. Profilers would travel often but they'd only be gone for a couple of days. Undercover work was much more extensive. There were times when she spent months away from home, surrounded by criminals and attempting to blend in. It was part of the job.

"The way you're living right now denies you from forming real relationships. You need to have a job where you're not gone for such long periods of times." He sighed as he saw her body relax. It was a good sign that mean she was truly listening to what he had to say.

She was torn between leaving what she was familiar with and jumping into something new. He had a point. She never had the time to create the relationships she wanted because of her job. If she took the job with the BAU she'd at least have a friend there.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" She sighed, knowing her superior. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

* * *

"Come on, there has to be something," Spencer muttered to himself as he rummaged through his cabinets in search for something appetizing. There wasn't much in his refrigerator besides milk that was threatening to spoil any day now and a pack of ham that was starting to turn grey. He'd really neglected going grocery shopping this week and his bare cabinets were starting to show it.

"Aha!" He cheered joyfully as he found a family size bag of Doritos in the last cabinet he had left to check. He opened the bag and quickly dug in, practically inhaling the chips. He'd already eaten half of the bag when there was a knock at his door. He looked at the time, 8:30 p.m., and wondered who it could be.

He opened the door to reveal Bonnie standing in his hallway dressed casually in jeans and a plain grey v-neck shirt. She wore converse instead of her usual heels and Spencer couldn't help but notice just how much shorter she was compared to him when she wasn't wearing extra inches on her feet.

"Hey Spencer, I really need to talk to- wait, are those Doritos?" She asked as she stared at the bag in his hand.

"Uh yeah," he replied slightly puzzled at her visit.

"Oh thank god," she breathed as she took the bag out of his hand and walked right into his apartment. He stood with his mouth open in confusion before shutting the door behind him. He turned to look at her and grinned as he realized she'd made herself at home on his couch and was now shoving chips into her mouth savagely. Her hair was disheveled as and her face was bare of the makeup she had worn that morning. Her usual elegance was gone and instead she looked like a normal woman who'd just had a rough day and decided to eat her feelings.

"Is everything okay Bon?" Spencer questioned.

"No," she answered as she shoved more chips in her mouth, "everything is not okay." She was talking with her mouth full and Spencer decided to gently pry the bag away from her. She gave him a sad look but allowed him to do so as she swallowed.

"Does this have to do with why Hotch called you in earlier?" He asked as he began to eat from the bag again. She'd eaten quite a lot in the short amount of time she had it in her possession and he was sad to see there were only a handful of chips left.

"Yes! See, this is why you're the genius," she said as she wagged her finger at him. Spencer wondered if she was drunk or had simply lost it. "They want me to take Morgan's spot."

"What?" He asked incredulously. He'd had a hard time coming to terms with Morgan not being around anymore. He knew that his spot had to eventually be filled but he hadn't expected for it to happen any time soon. He'd looked at the applicants and none seemed to be qualified enough for the position. He was also absolutely sure that he hadn't seen Bonnie's application in the pile.

"Aaron offered me the job. Apparently it was my boss's idea. I'm supposed to let him know by Friday," she continued, "not like I have a choice, though. My boss made it clear."

"That's...that's great," Spencer exclaimed brightly. She was taken aback by his joy - having expected him to show some resistance to someone taking Morgan's place.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

She had no choice in the matter but she didn't want to inconvenience her friend.

"Yeah of course. You'll love it. It might not be as exciting as being in the inside ring of a drug lord but it's exciting work. We save lives."

"I save lives." She shot back offended. He immediately threw his hands up in defense.

"I know, not what I meant." He sighed and crumpled up the empty bag of Doritos. He seriously had to buy food soon. "But hey at least we'll see each other often."

"True. Alright, I'll do it." She said as she stretched her arms above her head. Her shirt rose to reveal her toned stomach and Spencer thought she looked cute when she wasn't dressed so properly. It was nice to see her dressed like a normal human. Bonnie's stomach growled and she sheepishly crossed her arms around herself.

"Do you have any ice cream?" She asked as she made her way towards his refrigerator. Spencer quickly stood and blocked her from opening it. She gave him a confused look. "Spencer, move."

"No, I really can't do that," he said nervously. Living like a poor man was one thing but having others see it was something else entirely. She shrugged and turned away, tricking him into relaxing before she expertly maneuvered around him and threw the refrigerator door open. He covered his face in embarrassment as she stood staring at the sight.

"Wow," she finally said. He sighed as he uncovered his face in shame. She looked at him with a grin that caused him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Let's go get some food."

"Right now?" He asked surprised. He looked down at his attire and cringed. He wore a plain white shirt that hung loosely off of him despite it being the correct size and a pair of black sweatpants. There was a silence between them as she looked him over.

"Or maybe we could just order a pizza?" She suggested with a chuckle.

* * *

 _A/N: Don't forget to review, favorite, follow!_


	4. Chapter 4

It had not been a good week for Bonnie. Her home had been flooded due to a leaky pipe and she had been forced to take whatever she could salvage and find refuge elsewhere while it got fixed. It didn't seem like it would be anytime soon as she discovered that her landlord had been behind on his insurance payments and they were refusing to cover the cost of damage.

Spencer had been surprised to discover that her home was not indeed hers and that she only rented it. He made sense of it when he realized that her undercover work required her living elsewhere for many months and it made sense not to actually purchase a home you wouldn't be living in.

"Are you ever going to get off that couch?" Penelope asked as she walked past her and into the kitchen.

"No. I'm going to lay here and die," she replied as she threw her blanket over her head. Bonnie and Penelope had been longtime friends and it was a wonder that Bonnie had never met the team earlier than she did. Bonnie had immediately warmed up to her eccentric personality when they had first met and they'd developed an odd yet satisfying friendship. She enjoyed spending time with Penelope whenever she could at work, often sneaking in and playing with her colorful trinkets on her desk as the analyst searched for whatever the team had assigned to her. Penelope had been quick to offer her a place to stay, beating Spencer's offer by a second, and Bonnie had gratefully accepted. She had politely declined Spencer's offer knowing he only had one bedroom and she didn't want to impose. Besides, she thought it would be fun to live with someone as outgoing as Penelope.

She couldn't help but think how wrong she was as Penelope tore the blanket off of her.

"I'm up, I'm up," she sighed. She picked up her phone and looked through it, realizing she had a text from her friend Christopher.

"I've gotta go," she said as she stood and changed into a pair of jeans and threw on a blue coat.

"Reid?" Penelope asked happily.

"Um no, not Reid," Bonnie replied with a raised eyebrow. "You know I have more friends, right?"

"Right."

* * *

"It was good to see you," Bonnie said happily as she stood up from her seat in the coffee shop.

"You too," Christopher replied happily. He was a handsome man with blonde hair and chiseled cheek bones. Bonnie had worked with him various times until he was transferred to the ATF department. They had lost touch for a while and Bonnie had been happy to see him again. Once upon a time she had had a huge crush on him but now he was happily engaged to another agent. She couldn't help but feel bittersweet about it. She was happy that her friend found love but it was just another reminder that her life was passing her by.

"Bonnie?" She turned around to see Spencer standing at the entrance of the shop. His hair was wet as he had been caught in the sudden downpour outside.

"Reid!" She greeted happily beckoning him over to them. Spencer walked up to the pair eyeing them both. "Reid, this is Christopher. We used to work together," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Christopher said as he extended his hand out. Spencer simply looked at it.

"Likewise." Christopher awkwardly withdrew his hand and Bonnie sighed at Reid's actions. She knew he wasn't big on physical contact with new people but sometimes it came off as rude and a bit standoffish.

"Well, I'll get going and leave you two," Christopher gave Bonnie a tight hug before exiting. She watched from the window as he got into his car and drove off.

"Sorry I interrupted your date," Spencer apologized with a tight grin. He had been happy to see her until he realized she was accompanied by a man who was substantially more good looking than he was. He had actually felt a small rise of jealousy and had purposely not taken his hand. It might have been childish but at the time it was what his feelings had led him to do.

"Date? Reid don't be silly," she laughed as if it was the most absurd idea and he let out a small sigh of relief he didn't know he had even been holding. Why would he be jealous? Bonnie was allowed to date. He had no control over that. "Are you going to invite me to another round of coffee or what?" She said cheekily as she threw away her empty cup.

"Of course," he said with a smile. He hadn't meant to end up in this coffee shop. He had been walking towards the bookstore when there had been a sudden heavy rain and he had run in here for cover. Now he was glad that the weather turned out to be as unpredictable as it was.

* * *

"You excited to start?" Spencer asked as Bonnie browsed through books. Her finger trailed the spines of books until she stopped and picked out a Justice League comic.

"I guess," was her reply as she flipped through the colorful pages. Spencer frowned at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She sighed heavily at the question.

"It's just stressed right now. With my house and stuff," she explained vaguely. She had lost a great deal of her belongings and she was unhappy with the way things were being handled.

"Sorry about that," he said with a frown. He'd accompanied her when she went to salvage as much as she could and it hadn't been much.

"And Penelope is on me about going out more often," she complained. "You know I like to stay home," she pouted at being forced to leave the comfort of a bed and blankets.

"Do you want to go home? I have to do some paperwork with Garcia anyways," he said as he placed the book he was holding back on the shelf. She nodded and took the comic with her to the register. Spencer grinned at her choice of reading. He owned the edition she was purchasing.

* * *

"I thought you said not Reid," Penelope accused as they walked through the door. Bonnie rolled her eyes at her as she hung up her coat.

"We ran into each other while I was out," she replied. Penelope raised an eyebrow at Spencer who only shrugged in response. Bonnie excused herself to shower and left Penelope and Spencer alone in the living room.

"Where did you run into her?" Penelope began her interrogation. Spencer nervously set his things down already knowing what was coming.

"Coffee shop."

"Was she alone?" Penelope pried. He bit his lip unsure of whether to tell her or not. Penelope had a way of meddling with people's lives where she saw fit.

"No. She was with a man," he sighed as he sat down. Penelope hurriedly took a seat besides him.

"Man? Like older father man?" She asked desperately. Spencer shook his head.

"Nope. More like chiseled out Greek god man." Penelope cringed at the thought. She knew Spencer cared for Bonnie and had decided earlier that it was her mission to get them together. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

"Oh sweetie," she cooed as she placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked confused at her comforting gesture.

"Oh, well uh, don't you-?" She stuttered unsure of how to phrase her question. His eyes widened as he realized what she was implying.

"What? No, no." He laughed nervously. "I mean, yeah she's great and she's pretty and she makes me smile a lot and she's a breath of fresh air-"

"Who's a breath of fresh air?" Bonnie interrupted as she strode into the living room toweling her hair.

"No one," Penelope said quickly. "Done so fast?" She asked as Bonnie had literally only been in the shower for what could be no longer than ten minutes.

"I just needed to freshen up a bit. That's all."

Spencer made room as Bonnie took a seat to his left. Her silk nightgown rose dangerously high and he had to peel his eyes away from her body. Her light brown hair appeared darker when it was wet and her olive skin looked incredibly smooth. Spencer gulped, stuffing his attraction to her deep inside of him.

"Well, I need to go...do some things. Bye!" Penelope ran out of the house leaving them both baffled.

"What happened to the paperwork you needed to do?" Bonnie asked Spencer incredulously.

"She must have forgotten," he told her unsure of what else to say. Penelope had been poking around, constantly asking questions about their mutual friend while he was on cases. It was distracting to say the least. Spencer had managed to keep his feelings a secret besides from Penelope who had sniffed them out. He knew that Bonnie joining the team meant his friends would see the attraction he had towards her. They were profilers after all. He wasn't looking forward to the teasing that would ensue.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around the house eventually getting tired of HBO movies and opting to instead turn the television off and talk about their lives.

"Last girlfriend?" Bonnie asked after a series of questions. Spencer immediately grew quiet and she could tell by his body language that he didn't want to speak about it. There was a silence as Spencer closed his eyes as if in pain causing Bonnie to frown. "Nevermind. Last pet?" She asked instead. He looked at her grateful that she decided to not push on the question. There were things that they both held deep inside of them and Bonnie wasn't one to pry if it was obvious someone wasn't comfortable.

"I had a fish once," he said with a small grin. Bonnie laughed.

"A fish? That's it? Come on Spencer, that doesn't even count," she smiled brightly as the change in subject caused the mood to lighten.

"It does! His name was Sherlock and I made sure he had a clean tank and food every day," Spencer defended his childhood pet. Bonnie chuckled at his memory and wasn't at all surprised that he had named a fish Sherlock.

"It's late. I should go," Spencer said as he stood. Bonnie looked towards the clock and realized it was already past midnight. Her face fell a bit as she realized her friend was leaving before she plastered a smile on her face.

"Thanks for hanging out with me." She stood up and straightened her nightgown out. She never really felt the need to hide her own body and felt comfortable around Spencer enough to wear such things. She walked him to the door, handing him his now dry coat on the way. He quickly put it on and threw his messenger bag across his shoulder.

"I should be thanking you. I would've ended up at home reading books alone if I hadn't run into you," he said sheepishly.

"Nothing wrong with that," she said happily knowing Spencer had hobbies most would deem as boring. He smiled in response to her supportive nature. They embraced in a warm hug, both lingering in each other's arms in a reluctance to let go. It had been a long time since either had felt accompanied in such a manner and it was something they weren't in a hurry for it to end.

* * *

 _A/N: Again, thank you for reading! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review if your little heart desires to do so!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Reid!" The unsub pulled the trigger without hesitation as Bonnie tackled Spencer to the ground, a bullet grazing her arm. They both hit the concrete hard as more gunshots went off around them. Hotch shot the unsub in the leg causing him to go down with a scream of agony. Bonnie lay over Spencer, her face just inches from his. "Hey, you okay?" she asked. Spencer looked at her speechless and nodded his head. They stared at each other for a while, Spencer shamelessly staring at her plump lips that were dangerously near his before she finally sat up. Spencer did the same as Tara moved in to handcuff the man.

"You're bleeding," Spencer observed worriedly as Bonnie clutched her arm. The bullet had torn through her shirt and had managed to split her skin open. She looked down at it and decided it wasn't anything a few stitches wouldn't fix. She'd had worse wounds.

"It's just a scratch," she breathed as Spencer helped her up to her feet, holding on to her hand a little too long.

"You didn't have to do that," Spencer said worriedly as he eyed her arm. Blood was seeping through her shirt, changing the fabric from white to red. The bullet was meant for him not her.

"What? And let you take all the battle scars? I don't think so," she laughed. She cringed at the open wound and it wasn't long before medics arrived. They shooed Spencer away as they led her to the ambulance and Bonnie watched in amusement as they fussed over her. They tended to her as Spencer stood with JJ watching from afar.

"First day and she already saved your life," JJ said impressed at her reflexes. The entire team was happy to have Bonnie on board but they weren't sure what to expect from someone who used to work undercover. Spencer didn't expect anything less than this. "She's Morgan," JJ laughed as she realized that the muscle of the team had returned in a now feminine form. Diving in front of team members was something Morgan has done regularly. It was his instinct, a protective trait he had, and it seemed as if it was hers too.

* * *

"Tell us a little more about you Bonnie," Rossi spoke as they all sat around a table. They had flown home and decided to spend the night having some drinks with each other at a small Mexican restaurant. The team were apparently usuals as the waitress had allowed them to seat themselves around a large round table, just like the one in their office. The only difference was the Spanish music in the background and the variety of drinks that sat in front of them.

"Tell me what you want to know," Bonnie said as she set her margarita down. She was on her second already and had started to feel the warmth of the alcohol heat her body in a comforting way. Spencer warily eyed her drinks, mentally keeping count to make sure she didn't go overboard. He knew her drinking habits and wasn't too fond of them.

"Any special men in your life?" Tara asked as she took a sip of her own drink. They had all grown curious about her personal life after seeing how Spencer regarded her with such warmth and, should they dare say, love? Spencer quickly denied any feelings and accusations from the team claiming that they were just friends.

"I'd have to say the only special man in my life is Mr. Jack Daniels," she replied with a laugh as she referenced her favorite whiskey. Spencer grinned at her small joke and for some odd reason felt relief at her answer.

"What do you look for in a man?" Penelope attempted to ask with subtlety. Bonnie grinned as she looked at her friend, knowing when she was scheming.

"What is this? Are you trying to set up a dating profile for me on some website?" She asked with a teasing grin. Penelope had always badgered her about her romantic life saying she had to put herself out there a little more. There were days when she felt she had a point and days when she felt content by herself.

"Well I mean I probably should make you one considering you never put yourself out there. The clock is ticking my friend," she said with a tap to her imaginary watch. Bonnie scoffed at the remark about her age.

"Don't listen to her, Bonnie. You'll find someone," Hotch said with an amused smile. Bonnie beamed at her boss.

"I'm sure I will," she replied as she took another drink. "I'm only thirty-two."

"So Spence, any special woman in your life?" JJ asked with a knowing grin. She attempted to bring out a confession from him during their plane ride home but had failed. Spencer insisted he looked at Bonnie the same way he looked at her or Tara. They were simply colleagues with a good friendship. JJ didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"I..I umm no, not right now," he stuttered as his cheeks grew red. He could feel his embarrassment at his love life being brought up and quickly took a shot from the table, wincing as he realized he'd just downed vodka.

"Whoa, Reid. Slow down," Bonnie laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder with a laugh. She knew he wasn't a drinker and couldn't quite understand why he was acting so unlike himself. She decided to look past it as she and the team socialized some more, the attention bouncing from one member to the other. Spencer was grateful that his love life wasn't brought up again and watched in amusement as the night trailed on. He couldn't help but think that Emily would have liked Bonnie seeing as they shared the same sense of humor.

* * *

"Okay, I think you've had enough," Spencer said as he pried the red margarita away from Bonnie's grasp. She pouted as he took it, childishly reaching trying to reach for it.

"No, I'm fine," she whined before erupting into a fit of giggles. The rest of the team seemed to be as drunk as she was with the exception of Hotch who had only had two beers. Spencer shook his head as he gently lowered her outstretched hands.

"No you're not. I bet you can't even tell me my name," he said with a small laugh. She smiled brightly with a dreamy look on her face.

"Of course I can! You're Spencer, you're handsome and you'd make cute babies," she said as she tapped his nose.

"Yup, you've definitely had too much," Spencer laughed although his heart had fluttered at her comment. His mother had always told him that there were only two kinds of people who didn't lie; drunks and children. He pondered on whether that was true and if it was, he wasn't sure how to feel about what she had said. He took it as a compliment in the end. She shushed him before her body slumped against his, nearly falling out of her chair. He hastily moved his chair directly next to hers to allow her to do so comfortably.

"Maybe you're right," she said with a sigh as her eyelids closed. "Ask Pen when we can go home," she said with a small yawn. She had been overcome with a need to sleep and nestled herself into Spencer's thin frame. Spencer finally got Penelope and Bonnie into a cab after a great deal of convincing and helped the two drunk women stumble to their doorstep. Penelope, having sobered up more than Bonnie, let them inside her humble abode. She directed Spencer to the room Bonnie was staying and he was quick to place her upon her bed. She groaned as her head hit her pillow, falling asleep instantly. Spencer smiled as he tucked her into her bed and turned the light off once again returning to Penelope's living room.

"You can take the couch," Penelope said as she hiccuped. "It's fine." She was slurring her words as she disappeared into her own bedroom and Spencer decided to stay in case they needed him for anything. He wasn't comfortable leaving two drunk females home alone. What if one got sick and the other couldn't help due to her intoxicated state? He stood and locked the door, something Penelope had neglected to do, before opening her closet and retrieving a blanket. He kicked his shoes off and threw himself on the couch, momentarily grateful for Penelope's plush pillows.

* * *

Bonnie groaned as the sunlight hit her face causing her to wake from her slumber. Her head pounded as soon as she attempted to move and she cursed loudly, immediately regretted her volume as it only made her head worse. She lay there for minutes before she mustered up enough energy to get up. She slowly changed out of her clothing from the previous day now opting for a tank top and some sweatpants. It was her day off and she was hungover so she felt she could get away with the unpolished look.

"You look how I feel," Bonnie managed to joke as she walked into the kitchen and seeing Penelope. The blonde sat with bags under her bloodshot eyes and a cup of coffee in front of her.

"You don't look too great either sweet cheeks," Penelope replied tiredly.

"I told you guys not to drink so much," Spencer said with a chuckle as he poured Bonnie a cup of coffee. He looked well rested and alive unlike the two women in front of him who seemed to be in a zombie state.

"I just need some Advil and some coffee and I'll be good to go," Bonnie replied with a small grin. Spencer had never seen her in this bad of a state. He had accompanied her to bars before and seen her drunk but he'd never witnessed the aftermath that came with it. He was rather amused at it.

"What happened to the lively women from last night?" He said with a laugh as he looked at the two. They both groaned as they held their heads in their hands.

"It's not a good time for jokes Reid," Bonnie said with a small smile at him. He laughed good heartedly before excusing himself to his home where he showered and changed clothing. He decided to buy the women some food and they were more than grateful when he showed up with bags from their local hamburger joint. The three spent the day resting with Spencer sitting quietly and simply enjoying their company.

* * *

 _A/N: Don't forget to favorite/follow/review if you like it! It's very appreciated_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie sat next to Penelope as she typed away on her computer, absentmindedly playing with the small furry pens on her desk. She had always loved Garcia's random trinkets and the joy they brought to the room. It was her first day back since their case and she didn't know what to do with herself at the moment.

"Shouldn't you be going over case files or something?" Penelope asked as she swatted her hand away from her belongings. As much as she loved her friend she didn't appreciate having someone hover over her for more than a few minutes.

"I don't know. Should I be?" Bonnie asked with genuine curiosity. She was accustomed to being a field agent so she would never really consult on cases. The only office work she ever did was research for her upcoming assignment - often searching for the men's weakest links which was thrilling in itself. It wasn't really part of her job description and others would usually hand her the completed files and her new persona for her assignment. She'd never once consulted on someone else's case and to be quite frank, she wasn't all too sure what a profiler's job was when they weren't out on a case.

Their first case had literally happened on her first day. She had just arrived and didn't even have time to settle down before jetting off in the BAU plane. From then on it was all action filled work and JJ had covered the paperwork upon their arrival home.

"Yes. Bon, come on. You gotta try here," Penelope said in exasperation. She knew her friend had never really had a desk job and a position as a profiler was dramatically different to what she was used to. She worried that she might regret joining their team once she realized what the job entailed.

"Okay, okay," Bonnie sighed as she stood up to leave, straightening out her shirt on the way.

"Find Reid! He'll help you!" Penelope shouted out to her retreating form.

* * *

"Hey Reid?" She asked as she approached his desk hesitantly. He sat with his head down, glasses on the crook of his nose. He looked up from the file that he was currently engulfed in when he heard her voice.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked as he took his glasses off. Bonnie had to admit that he looked quite dashing in them. He reminded her of a poet or a writer of some sort who would spew out romantic metaphors at any time of day.

"Um, do you mind helping me out? I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing right now," she admitted sheepishly as she hung her head in embarrassment. Spencer's eyebrows raised in surprise at her needing help. He had assumed she would jump into her work effortlessly. Apparently so did everyone else as no one had thought once to train her in this section of their work.

"Yeah sure. Go on and grab those files," he gestured towards her desk where a pile of folders waited for her arrival. She frowned - not remembering having seen those that morning before she had run off to Garcia's. She picked them up and dragged her chair over to Spencer's desk, placing the pile down and taking a seat next to him.

Spencer went through the folders explaining what each paper needed to have filled out and where she could write comments. She listened intently as he explained that the first couple of pages were detailed outlines of the case and that she was to read it and then put her input at the back with suggestions on what to do. She was supposed to formulate a profile for the unsub that would help the police catch the criminal. Her mood turned sour the more he explained the process.

"That's it. I hope you can do it fine," he said with an encouraging grin.

"Are you saying I'm not qualified enough to do this work right?" She said through gritted teeth. The thought of so much paperwork gave her a headache and her need to run away from this job increased with every page he turned.

"What? No, no. That's not what I meant at all Bon," he said defensively. He was surprised at her sudden hostility and frowned at the look she wore. She had grown quiet as he had explained the work to her and he could see her reluctance to it. She sighed deeply before grabbing her stack of files off his desk.

"Thanks Reid," she thanked, this time calmly before she dragged her chair back over to her own desk. Spencer watched as she threw the first file open and placed a pen in her mouth as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She stayed that way for hours going through file after file, the cap on her pen chewed to nothing. No one dared to interrupt her as she worked, her "resting bitch face" as some would call it, present at all times. Her personality was a strong one and even Penelope felt a flash of fear when she walked in.

"How is she doing?" She whispered to Spencer as she appeared at his desk. She had seen the intense look on Bonnie's face and had decided not to step foot in the lion's cage just yet. She had to tread carefully whenever Bonnie was this irritated.

"I don't think she likes this part of the job," he whispered back honestly. The were whispering in an attempt to keep their words from her. Unbeknownst to them she could hear every word they said and their constant chit chat only succeeded in aggravating her nerves more. She had enjoyed being out in the field as they tracked down the unsub. It was thrilling and Spencer had a sneaking suspicion that she would voluntarily throw herself in front of bullets just for the adrenaline rush. It was obvious she'd never dealt with the sedentary side of things.

"Hey Bon?" Penelope called out tentatively. The brunette looked up from her work with a blank look. "It's time to go home."

"Oh thank god!" She exclaimed as she threw her pen down and wasted no time in grabbing her belongings. She was irritated and exhausted which was never a good combination. She strode out of the office without saying goodbye to any of her teammates. She wanted to get home and her nerves were altered at staring at files all day.

* * *

"You know, that wasn't very nice. Reid was helping you and you didn't even say goodbye." Penelope chided her friend as she came out of the shower. She figured she'd best do it after Bonnie had had some relaxing time so she wouldn't get her head chewed off.

"I know. I feel bad. I'll make it up to him," she said with a sigh. She excused herself to her room shutting the door closed behind her. She eyed her phone that sat on the bed before picking it up and hitting call on Spencer's contact.

"Hello?" She smiled at his voice before replying. He should've been home by now, hopefully.

"Bonjour génie. avez-vous la maison d'accord?" She spoke in french, waiting for his reply in amusement.

"Oui je l'ai fait. Et toi?" Her mouth dropped as he replied to her without missing a beat.

"You know French?" She asked in amazement.

"A bit. I'm not completely fluent but I do okay. So...what's up?" He questioned. He was a bit bewildered that she had called him after storming out of work the way she did. He had to admit that it had hurt a little to see her go without acknowledging him but he tried to understand what she was feeling. He was even more surprised when he had picked up the phone and heard her speak French although the fact he could reply brought him some delight.

"I just wanted to apologize for acting like such a bitch," she said with a sigh. "I'm just not used to it. Not that it's an excuse or anything. I know I should've acted better," she grumbled embarrassed at her rudeness.

"Bon, don't worry about it. It's a change. It's fine. And you weren't a bitch so don't call yourself that." he assured. He was grinning at her apology knowing how stubborn she was when it came to admitting she was wrong. "Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"bonne nuit, Bonnie."

"bonne nuit, Spencer."

* * *

"Reid, I have something for you," Bonnie said as she walked in and straight towards his desk. He took a second to focus on what she had said as the way she looked had distracted him briefly. She was wearing a short plum dress that accentuated her curves and made her skin look radiant. She had chosen a short fitted blazer to go over and Spencer was left speechless for a moment.

"Um yeah?" He said as he finally focused his attention on what she was saying. She smiled brightly before she made a big show of producing a small bouquet of fake flowers from her sleeve.

"Great, more magic geeks," JJ laughed as she passed by them on her way to Hotch's office. Bonnie's smile wavered at the teasing comment and Spencer hastily stepped in.

"I think it's great! Thank you!" He said as he took the flowers from her. Bonnie grinned at him but it was obvious that her mood had been deflated. She had spent all night perfecting that trick and the reaction she got wasn't the one she was hoping for.

"Seriously. Look at you. Who would've thought you would pick up magic?" Spencer said as he engulfed her in a hug. Bonnie allowed the gesture and nodded over towards the door.

"Come on. We've got a case," she said as she dragged him to the conference room. Penelope quickly passed out files to each of them before beginning her explanation of the team.

"As of last week there have been seven new cases of sudden schizophrenia in the New York area," she began. Everyone instantly turned to look at Spencer who had tensed at the mention of the disorder. Bonnie placed a hand over his and comfortingly rubbed circles into his palm.

"It's fine. Keep going," he managed to say at Bonnie's touch.

"After being tested the doctors concluded that it was brought on by heavy doses of PCP. The victims are all typical drug users but their families have all stated that they were addicted to cocaine, not PCP."

"Someone is drugging them and forcing them into schizophrenia?" Spencer asked through gritted teeth. His grip on Bonnie's hand tightened as his anger rose and she felt as if her hand might break at any second.

"Reid. If you need to take a minute go ahead," Hotch told him as he noticed his agitated state. Spencer shook his head and took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Who do they think is behind this?" JJ asked once Spencer appeared to be okay. They all kept an eye on him as Penelope answered.

"They think someone is abducting them and drugging them by force. Some suspect the Durand family, a french mafia family who specializes in dealing drugs, but it wouldn't make sense to do that to your own customers. It would only run business down."

Bonnie's eyes widened at the mention of the Durand family. It was a name she had hoped to never hear of again. She swallowed as she realized she was once again going to get involved with the drug underworld.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Bonnie asked as she took a seat next to Spencer on the plane. He had distanced himself from the group and placed himself in a corner with a book in his hand.

"It's just a touchy subject. That's all. I can't help but feel personal offense," he whispered. She frowned knowing that he shouldn't be on the field if he felt that way. It would cloud his judgement. "Don't give me that look. I already know. But I need to do this okay? I can't keep running from schizophrenia." He seemed upset yet determined to get through the case. Bonnie sighed but nodded, patting his hand in support.

"What about you? You tensed up too. Is the Durand family someone you've been involved with before?" He asked quietly. He had noticed her rigidity at the mention of the mafia family and had assumed that it was something that involved her previous undercover work. She refused to make eye contact with him at the question - instead fidgeting in her seat and staring at her hands.

"I've been involved with a lot of people."

"That's not answering my question."

"Reid-"

"No, it's fine. Don't tell me," he said with a nonchalant shrug. He was purposely making her feel bad in order to get information from her. She knew that - she had done it before to many people during her assignments.

"Nice try but it's not working," she said with a roll of her eyes. He scoffed, offended that she would think he was trying to somehow get something out of her. She grinned as she leaned into him, her face dangerously close to his. He could smell her perfume, a mix of floral and citrus, that was intoxicating to him. He could see the light freckles that adorned her cheeks and her hazel eyes locked onto his brown ones with amusement. He gulped as her eyelids fluttered down as she observed his lips, his breathing increasing slightly at the proximity of her own. Too many scenarios ran through his head at the time, most consisting of Bonnie and himself ending up tangled together in some.

"I think you need to work on your interrogation tactics, Dr. Reid," she breathed seductively, her lips nearly brushing against his. She pulled pack with a smile before standing and walking to sit next to Rossi. She left him flushed in his seat, his breathing ragged as he tried to shake the feeling away. He found that he was more physically attracted to her than he initially thought and mentally scolded himself for thinking of her in such a sexual manner. They were just friends after all.

"Wow. That was impressive," Rossi spoke without looking up from his newspaper as she sat down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a small grin as she pulled out her phone and headphones. Rossi smirked knowingly.

"It's about time Reid got some excitement in his life. Just try not to kill him on the first day, okay?" He chuckled.

"No promises there," she laughed as she made eye contact with Spencer. His cheeks flushed crimson as he hurriedly looked down at the book he was holding in an attempt to hide himself. She shook her head in amusement. She had always had a way with men which is what made her a great infiltrator. Most men would attempt to keep themselves together at her advances in a desperate need to appear dominant. Her friend was much more easily flustered than she thought.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Bonjour génie. avez-vous la maison d'accord?_

 _-hello genius, did you make it home okay?_

 _"Oui je l'ai fait. Et toi?_

 _-Yes I did. And you?_

 _Bonnie nuit_

 _\- goodnight_

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

"I know this kid," Bonnie said softly as a new picture was placed in front of her. It was a young boy, couldn't be more than eighteen. He had been the latest victim of the PCP attacks. "It's not the Durand family," she spoke with such certainty that caused the local New York officer to scoff at her.

"And how are you so sure of that?" He asked with a sneer. She didn't like the man's pretentious mannerisms and had to hold back a snide remark.

"This is Joseph Baudin. He's Antonio Durand's godson," she said with a pointed look. The police had not released the young man's identify and the cop scowled at her sudden recognition.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie was becoming irritated with the cop's rudeness and was grateful when Hotch intervened.

"Bonnie used to work undercover. It's safe to say she has substantial knowledge on this family," he said with authority. The man huffed at her superior before retreating from the room.

"What an asshole," Bonnie muttered as she sat up straighter in her chair. She had immediately been regarded with suspicion when the sheriff had found out that she had worked with the Durand family before. She rolled her eyes at them - they clearly watched too many spy movies. Things such as double agents were incredibly rare and she sure as hell wasn't one.

"Yeah, they can be pretty overbearing sometimes," Tara agreed as she looked through the case file. Bonnie had come to like Tara and the way she was always honest. It was refreshing to find someone who said what was on their mind.

"I'm going to have a talk with Antonio Durand," Bonnie announced after a lot of deliberation. The team immediately turned towards her unsure of whether to allow her to go. Antonio Durand was feared in these parts and the way he dealt with those who crossed him allowed him to live in infamy.

"You can't. It's dangerous," Spencer argued as he looked at her with pleading eyes. He had grown to care for her despite how much he attempted to convince himself otherwise. The thought of her walking into a well known druglord's home was unsettling to him.

"I don't have a choice. He knows me, he'll talk to me," she argued as she saw everyone's reluctance. She looked over at Hotch waiting for his approval. "Hotch, please." He fought internally, worried about her safety but knowing the case had to be solved. The fact that someone of the family was the last victim was enough reason to suspect that the head of the family would have some idea of who was behind this.

"Go. Take Reid with you." Bonnie's heart was filled with anger and fear at her boss's command. These weren't people who allowed just anyone into their territory. The thought of dragging Reid in with her was like throwing him to the wolves.

"Hotch no-"

"That's an order." He finalized. She frowned as Spencer picked himself up to stand next to her, ready to go when she was. She sighed deeply before leading them out to the street where their SUV was parked. She hopped into the driver's side of the car before revving up the engine.

"Don't ask questions, okay? Only speak if spoken to. Otherwise leave the talking to me," she said as she pulled into the street and towards the local bar she had grown to know so well. She parked a little ways down from it, freeing her hair from the ponytail it was in. Her light brunette hair cascaded down her shoulders and Spencer caught a whiff of her floral shampoo. She led him to the bar and wasn't surprised when there weren't many people when they entered. Reid followed as she walked up straight to the bartender and stood behind her, eyes sweeping the building for any threats. The men who sat around the tables were all too drunk to pay any attention to their presence.

"Je dois parler à Antonio. Dites-lui qu'il est urgent." The bartender's eyes narrowed as he recognized the woman in front of him.

"Vous avez promis de le laisser seul. Il ne sera pas heureux." The bartender spoke as he wiped off glasses, his gaze shifting towards Spencer standing behind her. Spencer noticed her body language change, her shoulders tensing as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Dites-lui que je fais enquête sur son filleul. _Je vais lui parler._ " The man stopped his wringing and carefully set the glass down. Bonnie stared him down - challenging to deny her admittance to his boss, before he sighed and walked into the back.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked quietly as Bonnie rolled her shoulders back in an effort to release the tension that had built in her muscles. Being around these people made her anxious no matter what terms she was on with them.

"Nothing," she said dismissively with a wave of her hand. Spencer frowned and mentally made a note to pick up a book on French. It would help a great deal with their case and he didn't like Bonnie keeping secrets from him. The bartender reappeared and led them through the small corridor, entering an office full of velvet cushioned chairs and books. There was a man who sat behind his desk waiting for them, or more so waiting for Bonnie. She made her way towards his desk effortlessly while Spencer was immediately stopped at the door by two well built men.

"qui est-ce?" The man asked Bonnie with a look of apprehension. Spencer could see that he was maybe about fifty, although his looks made him seem like someone straight out of the godfather movies.

"Un ami. C'est un homme bon." He seemed pleased with her answer as he nodded towards the men, indicating it was okay to let him pass. Spencer could feel his nerves rise as he sat down next to Bonnie in front of Antonio. It was clear that he had money and power judging by his wide array of rings on his fingers and men guarding his door. A wrong move on their part and they wouldn't be returning home.

"So I hear you are looking into Joseph," he spoke as he looked at Bonnie. He spoke with a French accent that was surprisingly smooth.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said with sincerity that surprised Spencer. Antonio sighed deeply as he leaned into his leather seat and stared at her for what seemed like minutes. Bonnie didn't break eye contact once but Spencer fidgeted in his seat at the silence.

"You are a good girl. Strong girl. But you promised not to come after my people," he said as he played with the rings on his fingers.

"We are not here to attempt to charge you with anything. We just want to help and find the one responsible for this pain." Bonnie spoke effortlessly and her friend couldn't help but be mildly impressed with her demeanor. Antonio stared at her - no doubt contemplating whether she spoke the truth or not - before answering.

"I do not know who did it. Believe me, if I did they would be lying in a gutter right now."

"Do you have any clue who might have done it? Anyone who might be upset with you?" She questioned. Spencer watched as the man sat up in his seat and leaned towards her. Spencer reached out and gripped her arm almost reflexively pulling her back from him. The small action caused both Bonnie and the head of the mafia family to look at him- one startled and the other intrigued.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Antonio had now changed his attentions towards the thin agent, causing him to swallow in nervousness.

"I'm Dr. Reid. I work with the BAU," he attempted to sound confident but his response came out meek and soft.

"Dr. Reid, I assure you I have no intention on hurting miss Bonnie. She has proved to be most helpful, getting Lano out of the streets. Now I own this place," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was a handsome man but the lines of his face betrayed his years. "I am sorry but I cannot be of much help. Just know it is not me who is poisoning people."

"How are we supposed to be sure of that?" Reid asked accusingly. He had met many drug dealers before and he knew that they all held their pride. They wouldn't admit to bad batches of drugs, much less situations like these.

"Reid!" Bonnie hissed in warning. He had already forgotten Bonnie's rules that she had set out earlier upon arriving.

"You have a good fight in you, my friend. I can see it in your eyes. But I am a man of my word. If I say I am not then it's simply because I am not." He said with a chuckle. Spencer frowned, disliking his attitude. Bonnie stood, reaching her hand out towards the man. He stood and took it as he placed a gentle kiss upon the back. Spencer watched in confusion as he realized there was some sort of friendship between them despite the fact they were on opposite sides of the war.

"Please call me if anything comes to mind," Bonnie said as she motioned Spencer to stand. He nodded and watched the two retreat from his view.

"Dr. Reid," Antonio called out as they reached the door, "you should remember that it is not wise for the lamb to poke the lion."

"Duly noted," Spencer replied with a nod towards the grinning man.

* * *

"Spencer! What the hell was that?! You could have been killed!" Bonnie exclaimed as soon as they were in the safety of their car. She was furious with him and his lack of control.

"Stop yelling at me. We got out fine," he said with a roll of his eyes. He thought she was being overdramatic at the situation, although there was a tugging feeling in the back of his mind that wanted to yell that she was right.

"No, Reid. You don't understand who you're dealing with," she said with a groan as she started the car.

"Obviously I don't know him as well as you clearly do," he remarked with a bit of venom. He was surprised at himself when he heard the words leave his mouth and almost instantly wished he could take them back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie huffed defensively. Her work was something they never discussed as they both felt talking that it already took up enough of their time. Spencer found himself wishing he had asked more questions about what she used to do.

"Nothing. It means nothing."

* * *

"Did you guys find out if it was him?" Rossi asked as they arrived back at the police station. Bonnie had walked in a good amount of steps before Spencer, causing the entire team to raise their eyebrows in surprise. They both usually strode in practically arm in arm, their friendship apparent to everyone.

"It's not him." She replied as she sat down. Spencer stood at the opposite end of the room, attempting to place as much distance between the two.

"What do we do now?" Tara asked, not wanting to address the two agents who were obviously upset.

"I'll go see Joseph." Bonnie said as she stood up once again. Hotch nodded in agreement, telling JJ to join her. The two women passed by Reid and he fought internally whether to call out to Bonnie or not. In the end he reacted too late - by the time he had made up his mind she had already left.

* * *

"What's up with you and Reid?" JJ asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. JJ knew Spencer wasn't easily upset and often reacted strongly when he was.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please. As soon as you two stepped in you could feel the tension. What happened?" Bonnie let out a sharp sigh as she went into detail over what had happened with the Durand family. JJ listened intently, not once interrupting.

"He has a point, you know. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"He doesn't understand my past with them," she replied tiredly. She just wanted Spencer to be safe but he was intent on being wherever she was - which more than often meant danger.

"And you have a point there. Just talk it out. Spencer has lost a great deal in his life already. He doesn't want to lose you too."JJ thought about Maeve and wondered if Spencer had told her about what had happened with his past girlfriend. She was about to ask before she stopped herself deciding it wasn't her secret to tell.

Bonnie could feel her anger dissipate at the thought of Spencer alone. She had caught him by himself too many times, his face set into a look of sadness when he thought no one was watching. He had lived a rough life - endless bullying, a schizophrenic mom, a deadbeat dad, Morgan leaving. She decided she wasn't going to add to his misery.

"I'll talk to him tonight," she agreed as they entered the local psychiatric hospital. They asked to speak with Joseph and were accompanied by a nurse to his room. They walked through the hospital that was so white it was enough to hurt the eyes and smelled of bleach.

"Joseph, you have some guests," the nurse announced as she led them inside a small room. A young man sat on a small bed with nothing but a bedside table with a small plant to accompany him. The young man's eyes widened as he noticed Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" He asked in disbelief. She took a seat on his bed where he sat cross legged with a book in his hands. JJ stood back, observing how young he was and how normal he seemed to be. She knew schizophrenics were good people - like Spencer's mother.

"Hey Joey," Bonnie said with a small smile. He reached out to place a strand of her hair behind her ear before sheepishly retracting his hand. JJ watched in a mixture of confusion and surprise that they knew each other so personally. "Joey, I want to ask you some questions if that's okay?" Her voice was soft and comforting and the teen nodded as he bit his fingernails.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was on my way home from school. Class had ended early, and I was going to catch the train. Someone pulled me into their car and knocked me out," he said as he began to rock back in forth.

"Okay, that's good. Do you remember what he looked like?" She asked gently. He shook his head.

"No. I woke up in an abandoned house," he told her. She noticed that his voice sounded strained as he was beginning to get agitated. "I woke up and there were these voices," he said as his fists clenched into his hair. "These voices. They won't stop." He said as tears poured down his cheeks. He began to hit his fists against his skull and Bonnie quickly reached out to hold his arms away from him.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay," she hummed as his breathing slowly steadied and his cries stopped.

"I think that's enough," JJ said softly as she saw the state he was in. He was just a kid.

"Thank you, Joey," Bonnie said as she stood and placed a kiss on the top of his head in a motherly manner. He whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her torso, refusing to let her go. She exchanged a knowing look with JJ as she gently rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Millie," he said after he had finally collected himself. "Millie's dead. She killed herself."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _ **Je dois parler à Antonio . Dites-lui qu'il est urgent.**_

-I need to speak to Antonio. Tell him it's urgent.

 _ **Vous avez promis de le laisser seul. Il ne sera pas heureux.**_

-You promised you would leave him alone. He won't be happy.

 _ **Dites-lui que je fais enquête sur son filleul . Je vais lui parler.**_

-Tell him I am investigating his godson. I will speak to him.

 _ **"Qui est-ce?**_

-who is this

 _ **"Un ami. C'est Un homme Bon."**_

-a friend. He is a good man.

* * *

 _A/N: Who's Millie? Ah, this is where things get good! I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it._ _Please bare with me through the rough translations as they are coming straight from google translate! I sadly am fluid in spanish, not french. I know, I know, I miss Emily too but I had to keep the characters up to date in order to work well with the story. And Tara is a wonderful profiler as well. I'll keep this note short and sweet and just wish you all a great day. Don't forget to follow/favorite/review if your heart desires to do so!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Millie Hannagin. Nineteen year old college girl who also happened to be Joseph Durand's girlfriend. She was apparently submitted to the psychiatric hospital two weeks ago for a sudden schizophrenic episode that according to Joseph, was caused by an overdose on some PCP that he had acquired through his godfather. The poor girl couldn't handle the symptoms and hung herself from the ceiling fan two days later." The team listened to Garcia's explanation with a renewed intensity as they finally had something to pursue.

"Check to see if she had any family who work for Durand," Rossi suggested. Bonnie raked her mind but couldn't remember much about the girl besides the fact Joseph had fallen madly in love with her. The mere fact that she had committed suicide caused a great wave of sadness to flush over her.

"Uhhh, I can't find anything. But it's not exactly like these men put their job occupations on their tax forms," Garcia said with slight irritation. Hotch looked over to Bonnie and noticed that she looked as if her mind was floating elsewhere.

"Wolf," he called out, interrupting whatever train of thought she had, "can you call Antonio and ask if any of his men are related to Millie?"

"On it," she replied with ease as she pulled her phone out. She left the room for privacy and Spencer watched her go warily. He wanted to reach out to her, to embrace her and apologize for his reckless actions from the morning. He didn't know why he had allowed his feelings to take over his rationality but this case put him on edge. He knew what schizophrenia did to people and to those around them. The thought that someone was turning perfectly healthy beings into people who cried out from their delusions, who couldn't care for themselves anymore - it was sickening.

"I got his voicemail. Left him a message," Bonnie announced as she walked back into the room. Hotch silently nodded as he looked at the clock. The majority of the police station had gone home an hour ago and he could see the tired looks that his team wore.

"Everyone go get some rest. We'll pick up on this tomorrow morning," he ordered as a look of subtle relief passed through all their faces. It had been a notoriously long day, especially for the two friends who still went without speaking.

* * *

Much to their _delight,_ Spencer and Bonnie ended up forced to share a room together. The BAU, despite its prestigious reputation, had decided to cut back on things they found to be luxuries. Therefore the team found themselves with only three rooms divided up between the six of them. JJ and Tara had taken a room - Hotch and Rossi the other. This left the remaining two in an awkward position as they both struggled to break the tension that had been building throughout the day. Much to their relief the room held two small beds that they immediately set their belongings down upon.

"Spencer," Bonnie called out after she had finished changing into her pajamas, if you could even call them that. She wore an old volleyball t-shirt from when she had played in high school and a pair of cotton shorts that barely covered her rear. It was one of her most comfortable outfits although it wasn't exactly intended to be seen by anyone but herself. She took a seat on the bed, the mattress feeling soft and welcoming as Spencer turned to look at her. He himself had changed into a t-shirt and a pair of navy sweatpants and had been engrossed in a book when she had called out his name.

"I need to explain to you what my relationship to the Durand family is like. I know you have a lot of questions," she said as she nervously scratched at her scalp. Spencer placed his book down and turned his body to face her, signaling her to go on.

"My original mission had been to infiltrate the Durand family. I was told to get close to them, to find out where and when they received their shipments. To find out who they were dealing with. These people though, they don't just let anyone know these things. I spent nearly three years with them, dealing drugs and doing a numerous amount of favors for the family- a lot of which I'm not exactly proud of. Antonio himself took a great interest in me and came to see me as a sort of daughter he never had. He only had his godson Jospeh, as his wife had passed away when they were recently married. Joseph's parents had been killed - a job hazard apparently. Joseph was his son in his eyes. So I became close to him, almost like a mother figure."

Spencer stayed quiet as he processed what she was saying. She had lived with them, hell, she had been one of them. She was basically a mother to his kid for a while. A mother to his kid, but what was she to him?

"We never slept together," she continued on, answering his question. "I was only twenty five at the time but his kid needed a woman around. He was only eleven. Then one day, somehow, he found out who I really was. Someone had let it slip." She took a deep breath as she looked away from Spencer's gaze.

"He should have killed me on the spot, but he didn't. He spared my life if only for his son. Or maybe he had come to truly care about me. These situations are always difficult to understand," she muttered as her eyebrows furrowed. Spencer thought back to Emily, and how she had fallen in love with the man she was meant to infiltrate and ultimately give over to the government. He decided that undercover work was much more complicated than he could understand or ever want to do.

"My life came with a price, though. In exchange for allowing me to live I had to do two things. One was to never come after his family in any legal form. He wanted immunity. And we gave it to him. The second was that I was to take down Lano, his biggest drug competitor. It took me years but I finally did so. You were there," she reminded him of the night they met and the drug-lord they had incarcerated.

"So, yeah. I know it might look bad but after spending years with them, a person comes to care. Antonio is not an evil man, and neither is his kid."

"JJ said that Joseph clung to you like a little kid clinging to his mother," Spencer finally spoke as he recalled the blonde going over what had happened at the psychiatric hospital.

"Joseph and I were close. He still keeps me updated with what he does until this day. I didn't know about his girlfriend dying though. That must have been something he decided to deal with by himself." To be quite honest she was upset that he hadn't called her. Maybe if she would have been there for him he wouldn't be in the situation he was now. She could have protected him.

Spencer sat quietly as he went through what he was just told. It made sense now. She was close to the family despite their corrupt nature. No, it was human nature to care and that wasn't a downfall. It dawned on him that she had only been afraid for him when they had been in Antonio's presence. She had no reason to fear for her own life but she had every reason to fear for his. He was a stranger to them, someone who it would be easy to dispose of without a second thought. He suddenly felt guilty of his actions and the attitude he held earlier.

"Okay, well. Goodnight," Bonnie spoke after Spencer said nothing. It wasn't the reaction she had wanted but she hoped that he understood. She nestled into the bed with her back facing him, the blankets bringing a sense of comfort to her. She had nearly fallen asleep when Spencer found his voice.

"I was in love once," he said with a quivering voice. Bonnie immediately shifted, her eyes landing on him again. "Her name was Maeve. We only ever talked through the phone but it felt like she knew me better than anyone," he said with a sad smile.

"The first time I ever saw her was also the last. She was killed during a case by someone who I failed to catch in time. She died because of my incompetence." His body was shaking as he tried to refrain from tears. Bonnie stood and sat next to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Spencer, I'm sure that wasn't the reason," she spoke gently as she was scared that he would shatter any second. A pained look crossed his handsome features at her words.

"It was," he breathed as his body shook. Sobs poured out of his mouth and Bonnie took him into her arms as he released the sadness inside of him in the form of tears. She held him to her chest as she stroked his back comfortingly, occasionally running a hand through his hair. They stayed like this for a while as his body slowly regained its composure. Once his body had stopped shaking Bonnie hummed a tune -the same tune her mother had hummed when she was a child- as she continued to caress him. She had no idea he had felt this sort of guilt. It was enough to make someone vow to never love again and she finally understood why the handsome doctor had never had much luck with the ladies. He was terrified that it would happen again.

"I'm scared," Spencer said softly without lifting his head. His eyes stared at her soft thighs as he fought back the need to reach out and stroke her soft skin. He needed to make sure she was real.

"I know," came her reply, a soft gentle voice with no judgement. He sniffed as he pulled away from her and wiped the tears from his face. Bonnie stared at her hands that rested on her lap as she herself processed this new information. They had apparently been very good at keeping things from each other.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," he finally said. "I care too much about you." The look he gave her was one that would have filled her with a warmth, yet broken her heart into pieces if she had only seen it. It was a look that held so much love and yet so much pain. It was as if one could not exist without the other inside of him.

"You're a strong person, Spencer," she said quietly. Her eyes met his own and a small smile appeared on her face. "I know Morgan protected you. I know Gideon did too. But you don't need me to protect you, you're capable of that by yourself." Bonnie spoke confidently and Spencer didn't know what to think. He'd always thought of himself physically weak, always relied on his team and maybe that was what caused him so much pain. She saw him differently than everyone else. She thought he could handle things if he only gave himself a chance.

"Although you look like a mess right now," she added in a teasing tone. His eyes widened at her observation before a grin broke out on his face.

Spencer let out a chuckle that soon turned into full blown laughter at her observation. He felt relief at sharing his past with her and it was as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Bonnie smiled at his laughter and decided that it was a sound that she greatly enjoyed hearing. He laughed as he dragged her into his arms, placing his head on top of hers as if he had done it a million times before. They stayed that way until ultimately Bonnie fell asleep in his arms. Spencer smiled slightly as he gently picked her up and placed her onto her bed, making sure to tuck her in. Her brown hair was spread around her like a halo and Spencer couldn't help but think how beautiful the sight was. It was almost as if he was staring straight at his salvation and he only hoped she felt the same.

* * *

"Spencer wake up," Bonnie spoke as she gently shook him. He yawned as he blinked his eyes open, turning to look at the woman in front of him. She was already dressed, albeit casually, and had a bright smile on her face.

"You know, I'm starting to like dressing down," she commented as she noticed him look at her clothing. She wore simple black jeans and a white cotton shirt with a fitted blazer thrown on top. Much to his surprise she wore sensible shoes instead of heels. "Maybe I'm just getting old so I need the comfort." He rolled his eyes as she made a jab at her age. She was only a year older than he was and yet her face looked much younger than his. It was probably due to the fact that she always looked awake while his face had permanent dark circles beneath his eyes. He didn't mind them, and Bonnie thought they gave him character.

"I didn't even know you owned shoes that weren't heels," he joked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "They're kind of useless, you know." She playfully narrowed her eyes at him before slumping onto her own bed that was already made. Bonnie thought it was rude to leave hotel rooms a mess, despite how many argued that it was the maid's job to clean it up. Spencer released another yawn as he stretched.

"They're _stylish._ But anyway, the rest of the team already left. We're waiting on you," she said as she took a bite out of an apple. He raised an eyebrow wondering where she had gotten the fruit but decided not to bother asking. Instead he rummaged through his overnight bag before finally pulling out a pair of clean clothes. He took a quick shower as Bonnie laid in her bed, mindlessly going through channels on the television. Spencer appeared fully dressed and towel dried his hair quickly before grabbing his things.

"Alright, let's go," he said with another yawn. He felt extremely tired for some odd reason. Bonnie bounced out of bed, eager to go. So eager that she failed to see her heels from the night before lying on the floor, causing her to trip and fall right onto Spencer's unsuspecting body.

She fell against him with a thud, her lips unceremoniously crashing against his in accident. His mind woke up fully from the shock that he was suddenly on the ground with her on top of him, her lips gracing his own with an unintentional kiss. Her own eyes widened as she scrambled to tear herself off of him and stood embarrassed.

"I-uh, I- lets go." She tripped over her words - just like she had tripped over that damn shoe- before she walked out of the room cursing underneath her breath. She was flustered and blushing bright pink, something she tried to desperately hide with her hair. Spencer was in the same state, his cheeks burning at what had happened. Her lips had been soft and a small part of him cried to pull her back when she had pulled away. He had never seen Bonnie so worked up and took small joy in seeing her like that. It reminded him that no matter how strong, or _perfect_ she appeared to be, she was still human.

"Maybe you're not totally useless," he said as he gently kicked the pair of heels with a small smile before following behind her.

* * *

"They seem to be in a better mood," Rossi commented as Bonnie and Spencer walked into the station laughing at something they had said. All evidence of yesterday's tension was gone now and instead replaced with the old familiarity and friendship they had. Bonnie had thoroughly apologized for her clumsiness and Spencer insisted it was fine. They had lightly joked about her need to work on her balance on the way there. Both of them seemed to blush a little when the other looked at them, despite their insistence to themselves that they really were nothing but friends. Spencer took a seat with his colleagues and Bonnie was just about to follow before her phone rang. She excused herself, leaving Spencer alone with everyone else.

"So? Did you talk?" JJ asked although she was sure she knew the answer. The two seemed to be on good terms once again and she had even thought they had both seemed a little shy towards the other in their physical behavior. It reminded her of how teenagers acted when they had a crush.

"Yes we did," was Spencer's short reply as he gave them a nod. The smile on his face threatened to betray his desperate need to keep what had happened a secret.

"Does she know?" JJ asked, referring to Maeve. Spencer nodded once again and JJ was surprised that his smile didn't falter at the mention of her. Maybe Bonnie would be good for him.

"Well? Did you make a move?" Tara asked with a smile. Spencer's cheeks flushed crimson as he stuttered a reply.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Move? We're friends. Are you making moves on Rossi?" He asked in a weak attempt to deflect her question.

"I'm not in love with Rossi," Tara said with a small chuckle. Her response only seemed to fluster him more as he looked around the room in an attempt to focus on anything but what he was being asked. He focused on the coffee maker that sat by the wall and decided to fix himself up a cup of coffee. He cringed at the taste.

"This is awful," he commented before pouring in an enormous amount of sugar. Hotch watched him in disbelief.

"Reid, how do you not have diabetes?" He asked amused.

"Hmm, don't know actually. I do intake an outrageous amount of sugar," he mused as he sat with his coffee. Rossi stared at the boy, observing his movements. Much to their surprise Reid had slept in this morning and Bonnie had offered to stay behind to keep him company.

"So what happened this morning?" Rossi asked as he fished for information.

"Hmm?" He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't understand what he was asking.

"You and Wolf. You both got here after we did. Have a late night?" He asked suggestively. Spencer nearly spit his drink out, choking on his coffee. He was thrown into a fit of coughs while JJ gave Rossi a teasing look, warning him to stop badgering the man. Spencer finally collected himself and was glad when the subject wasn't pressed on. Instead he turned to look at the door, wondering what was keeping Bonnie for so long.

 _When will she be back_ , he thought as his hands drummed against the table.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for your favorites & follows! Someone let me know I was spelling Maeve's name wrong and I sincerely apologize for it! It's been a while since I last saw those episodes and that name is a bit rusty in my head. Not to mention autocorrect seems to insist on changing it every time. Also thank you to __Schnulfschokonudel23 for the sweet review! As a writer there is no better feeling than being told that someone enjoys your work. If you have time, feel free to leave a review no matter how short or sweet as they absolutely make my day. Feel free to tell your friends or anyone who you think would like this story! The more the merrier, I say. We will explore the depths of Bonnie & Spencer's feelings towards each other soon. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Again, thank you for the support! _


	9. Chapter 9

"Millie had a brother named Brian. He's worked for the Durand family most of his life but went missing after Millie's death. Antonio didn't think much of it because he assumed he needed time to grieve," Bonnie explained to the team. Antonio of all people understood the grief that came with losing a loved one so he didn't question it when the man had not shown up to work. If it was him, he would want to be left alone for a while.

"He's the one doing this. He blames Antonio for her death," Rossi stated sure of it. Spencer nodded in agreement. He knew the anger that accompanied the death of a loved one and knew that while some people became almost comatose in grief, others often sought vengeance. What he was doing was his own twisted way of getting revenge. Turning Joseph into the same state that Millie was in was most likely an attempt to provoke his suicide, something that Antonio would most definitely feel.

"Joseph said he woke up in an abandoned house, maybe he can remember the location?" JJ suggested as she recalled their earlier conversation. Hotch ordered her and Tara to pay another visit to him in an attempt to get more information.

"Garcia, does he own anything? A house?" Bonnie asked the analyst through the phone. You could hear the rapid clicks as she typed into her computer.

"Yup, just sent you the address."

* * *

Hotch led them into the house with great stealth, his body making no noise. They all held their guns in their hands, vests on and ears alert to any noise. Bonnie could feel the adrenaline rush through her body as they crept into the house. The lights were all off and the team separated in their search, Bonnie heading upstairs. She kicked each door open one by one. The first opened, an empty bathroom. The second, an empty gym room. She was about to open the remaining door, arm in hand, before the door was swung open from the other side, revealing a man. He took advantage of her startled state to roughly throw her to the ground before speeding off past her and down the stairs. She scrambled to her feet and ran after him, passing Spencer and Rossi on the way. Spencer yelled out to her but whatever he had said simply flew past her as she was intent on catching the man. He raced down the street towards a parked van and she ran after him, aiming her gun and threatening to shoot. He didn't respond well to that and instead produced a gun of his own and fired blindly towards her as his free hand managed to unlock the van door. She let out a cry as a bullet hit her arm. Spencer caught up to her just as the van pulled out of its parking and sped down the street.

"Bonnie!" he cried as he held her up. She cringed at the bullet still embedded in her as Spencer called for a medic.

"Did you get the plate number?" She asked with labored breathing.

"What?"

"The plate!" she exclaimed. He shook his head and she let out a frustrated sigh, the sound of an ambulance approaching in the background. Rossi and Hotch appeared just as the medics did. They examined Bonnie and concluded that she had to be taken to the hospital and she followed them with a scowl.

"What happened?" Rossi asked Spencer as they took her away. Spencer shook his head in irritation. Bonnie was hurt and all she cared about was finding this man. Her attitude towards him when he said he didn't catch the plate number was like a slap in his face.

"He got away," he replied simply.

"Let's hope JJ and Tara had better luck then," Hotch commented.

* * *

"Where's Wolf?" Tara asked as they regrouped at the station.

"Hospital. Our unsub shot her," Rossi announced. A look of concern immediately clouded their faces.

'What? Is she okay?" JJ asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine. She was shot in the arm, it missed all the important arteries so they just need to take the bullet out," Spencer replied. JJ looked at him curiously, surprised that he wasn't at the hospital with her. It seemed that those two had a complicated friendship with them clashing more than usual nowadays.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked him gently. It was obvious Spencer was upset and they all worried about him.

"She drives me insane. She has no regards for her own safety. You should have seen how she acted when he got away. She was shot for god's sake!" He exclaimed in frustration. "I yelled to her that he was armed but it's like she didn't even listen. She just ran right after him like she was fucking supergirl," he said the last bit with so much anger that left everyone shocked that she was getting under his skin like this. Spencer rarely lost his head this way.

"Go to the hospital," Hotch spoke after they had all remained quiet from his outburst. Spencer looked at him as if he was insane.

"What?" he asked incredulously. Seeing her was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He had too many built up frustrations with her.

"Go to the hospital and stay with her until I tell you otherwise."

"But what about the unsub?" Spencer argued.

"Joseph gave us a location. That's probably where he is now," Tara interjected. the

"We'll take care of it. Go." Hotch ordered. Spencer rolled his eyes but got up from his seat, walking without enthusiasm towards the door. The rest of the team turned to their leader with questioning looks on their faces.

"What was that about Aaron?" Rossi asked bemused. For once he didn't understand what was going on in his friend's mind.

"The sooner they work things out the sooner the team can work efficiently. I know that you can all tell how much he cares for her, so having him be this angry can only be detrimental to both of them." They all nodded in agreement, not wanting to see Spencer suffer over a woman again. "Now let's go catch this guy."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as Spencer walked into the hospital room. The doctor had just finished sewing her up and had given her an antibiotic shot, instructing her to wait for half an hour to make sure she didn't react badly to the medication. Spencer sat down with a sharp sigh and gave her a pointed look.

"I'm on babysitting duty," he said with a small smirk. He knew the thought of having to be watched would annoy her and he was proved right when she gave an indignant scoff.

"I don't need to be watched. I'm not a child," she retorted.

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one."

"Spenc-"

"No. You were foolish to run out the way you did. You should have waited for us," he said in a finalized tone that indicated he didn't want to hear her excuses. She rolled her eyes, momentarily overcome with annoyance at her friend before sighing deeply. She took a moment to collect herself and found herself staring at her worn out sneakers.

"It won't happen again," she finally said in a defeated tone.

"That's all I ask," was Spencer's simple reply. His tone had softened as he observed her state.

"I guess I'm not used to actually being surrounded by other agents yet," she said with a small sigh. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. It was proving to be a difficult life adjustment for her. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this Spence."

Her voice was soft as she said his name, calling him by the nickname JJ had christened him with. It was a name she only used when she was upset or in need of emotional support. He silently strode over to her and took a seat next to her slim body. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder making sure not to touch her freshly sewn skin.

"It was just a bad day," he muttered against her head as he placed a gentle kiss on top of it. She let herself lean against him and breathed in his familiar scent.

"I don't know if it is," she replied softly. "You get mad at me for throwing myself into danger but it's who I am. You all have people who you go back home to, who care about your well being. I'm the one with nothing to lose."

Spencer frowned at her reasoning. Bonnie had lost both parents as a teenager to a car crash, it was something that she and Penelope had bonded over. She was an only child and had dedicated most of her life to her work, never really stopping for enough time to form relationships.

"You have us. We care about you," he said quietly. Her words had left him with his stomach in knots, a sense of worry flushing over him. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile as if to say she knew they did but it wasn't enough.

The ring of his phone interrupted their small moment as Hotch informed them that they had caught the man. The doctor discharged Bonnie soon afterwards and they both found themselves headed back towards their hotel. It was late and they were eager to get back into bed after another long day.

* * *

"Trying to seduce me isn't the way to keep me here, Dr. Reid," Bonnie said with a coy smile. She had just walked out of the bathroom to find Spencer shirtless in the middle of changing into pajamas. His cheeks flushed red at her comment as her hurriedly threw the fabric on in a desperate attempt to conceal his body. He was well aware that he wasn't exactly the dream body for women, his significant lack of muscle evident through his clothing, but he had never really felt bad about it. Where he lacked in muscle he made up in brain, and that always eased his mind.

He thought back to the morning briefly, his lips remembering the soft pressure of her own. It was a feeling he longed for, only this time he wished it to be intentional and perhaps full of passion. The thought was gone in an instant as he watched her throw herself underneath her blankets ready to sleep. She was out almost immediately after muttering a soft goodnight. He shook his head, amused yet worried for her. She was a lot to handle, perhaps too much.

* * *

"What the fuck," Bonnie muttered as she felt her phone vibrate next to her pillow. The vibration had woken her up and she cursed the fact that she was such a light sleeper.

She answered the phone begrudgingly, noting that the sun was barely beginning to rise. Her caller surprised her and it wasn't long before she was fully dressed and scribbling a note to Spencer which she threw on her unmade bed.

* * *

"Had to do some things. Will meet you on plane," Spencer read aloud. He had woken up to an end empty room and was frowning at the note left on Bonnie'e bed. It was definitely her handwriting and it was most definitely something she would do. He growled in frustration as he packed his things. The plane would be taking off in about an hour and he had no clue how long she had been gone.

"Where's Wolf?" Rossi asked as Spencer met them downstairs for breakfast. He had piled on fruit from the hotel's breakfast bar and nearly slammed the plate down in irritation. He simply shrugged not wanting to discuss her.

"Spence," JJ started, noticing his upset demeanor.

"She left a note that she'd meet us on the plane," he replied curtly as he shoved a strawberry in his mouth. He chewed angrily and the table sat in silence as they finished their meal.

* * *

"Hey," Bonnie greeted as she climbed onto the plane and sat down next to Hotch. He looked at her in surprise, she seemed to look happy.

"Bonnie," he greeted with a nod. She took a book out of her bag with the intent to read on their way home. It was perhaps twenty minutes into their flight when Hotch spoke once more. "I would talk to Reid if I were you. He's been staring at the same page since we got here," he commented. Bonnie turned her head to look at Spencer. His face was shrouded with what could only be described as annoyance and she sighed deeply.

"He's mad at me."

"Yes."

"Will he even listen to what I have to say?" She asked her superior.

"He may be upset but he will listen, I have no doubt about that," Hotch replied in encouragement. She nodded and stood to make her way towards him. The rest of the team watched in interest as the two were proving to be very aggressive towards each other.

"Hey Spencer," she greeted softly as she sat next to him. He gave a nod but didn't look up from his book. "Spencer talk to me."

"Have a nice time with Antonio?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What?" She asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his accusation.

"You know, I'm not dim witted Bonnie. I am capable of putting two and two together," he replied finally looking up at her. There was a sense of anger in his voice that surprised her. Spencer was good at managing his emotions but it seemed as though he was allowing them to run freely.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me." His voice came forced through clenched teeth as though the mere thought of her seeing the man caused him pain. He sighed and leaned back into the plush seat, once again picking his book up although he was just staring at empty words. She sat next to him quietly, stunned at his attitude towards her.

"I went to see Joseph." She finally admitted quietly. "I wanted to make sure he was alright before I left." Her words rang soft and honest, pain evident in them. Spencer froze. He had not even considered that possibility. He was so adamant that she had gone to see the older man that he had forgotten that she had cared for the boy. Of course she would want to see him.

Bonnie stood silently and made her way back to the seat next to Hotch. He watched as she exchanged some words with him before her eyes briefly met his. They held hurt and confusion that he had caused that made his chest hurt. His friendship with her was proving to be difficult. Maybe they just weren't meant to blend well. Maybe it had been a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Don't forget to hit that follow button so you're notified whenever I update!**_

* * *

"Bon, talk to me," Penelope begged as her friend lay beneath her blankets. She had gone straight home after their case and had refused to talk to anyone during the weekend. She had barely emerged to eat or use the bathroom, keeping to herself during the day. Penelope had seen her sneak a bottle of vodka into her room the day before and warily eyed the almost empty bottle that sat on her bedside table.

"What do you want," Bonnie muttered against the duvet that covered her face. She knew Penelope would continue to pester her and mentally kicked herself for leaving the door unlocked. Her head had been pounding at the excess of alcohol she had consumed- now slightly better since due to the aspirin she had taken- and she wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away.

"I want you to tell me what happened. I get different versions from everyone except you and Spencer since you both refuse to talk about it," she replied in annoyance. The rest of the team had given her the basics: Bonnie did something dangerous, Spencer got mad, etc. But no one knew what had happened between the two in the hotel room and none knew how each was actually feeling. She had even thought about enlisting Morgan's help in wringing the truth out of Spencer but thought she might have a better chance of getting it out of Bonnie first.

"Remember the mafia guy I told you I did work for years ago?" Bonnie had resurfaced from underneath her blankets and was now looking at Penelope. The blonde nodded her head as she recalled the mission, crinkling her nose at the fact she reeked of liquor. "That's who I went to see. The kid I helped raise was a victim," she muttered sadly. Penelope gasped at the news, now understanding her need to drown her sorrows.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry. How is he?" She asked as she knew how much she cared for him. Bonnie still carried a picture of him as a child in her wallet, right next to his high school graduation photo that he had sent her by mail. Penelope knew how much the boy loved her and the way Bonnie felt like a mother to him.

"He's fine. He called me on the last day before the sun was even up to ask to see me. I obviously went. He just needed a mother figure and he wanted to feel supported so I did the best I could before I had to leave to come back here," she explained with a sigh. Joseph had been reluctant to let her go but she had promised that she would be back to see him soon. Penelope nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense. But then why was Reid mad at you?" She wasn't comprehending the situation and she felt lost. If Bonnie had just went to see the kid then Spencer should have been fine with it.

"Spencer," Bonnie began angrily, "assumed I had gone to see Antonio. He has some absurd idea that I'm like physically involved with him or something," she said with a roll of her eyes. Physically involved. Yeah right. "It's ridiculous. He gets mad at me for any little thing nowadays."

Penelope chewed on her lip as she debated whether to tell her about Spencer's feelings for her. It was obvious what he was experiencing was jealousy but how could she let her know that without revealing the fact he cared about her as more than a friend?

"Is that all that happened?" She ended up asking.

"We talked a lot. I told him my past with the Durand family, he told me about Maeve, we kissed, I got shot and he-"

"Whoa wait! You kissed?!" Penelope interrupted in excitement. Bonnie looked at her with a raised eyebrow at the happiness she exuded.

"Yeah, it was an accident. I tripped and fell on him and my lips just _had_ to land smack onto his," she replied with a slight eye roll. Life really liked to fuck with her sometimes.

"Oh, so it wasn't on purpose," Penelope replied sadly.

"Pen, what aren't you telling me?" Bonnie asked as she sat up. Her arms were crossed across her chest and Penelope was squirming underneath her accusatory stare. She really didn't want to say anything but knowing her, she'd eventually get it out of her. Penelope was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Penelope shouted as she ran out of the room in an attempt to escape.

"Oh no! You're not leaving so easily!" Bonnie ran after her, tackling her down in the hallway just ten feet away from the door.

"Bonnie! The door!" Penelope squealed underneath her as another knock was heard.

"It's not important. Tell me what you know," Bonnie replied as she sat on her. Penelope couldn't help but think that for someone so thin she sure packed a lot of muscle.

"Nothing, I don't know anything," she replied as she tried to push her off. She wasn't strong enough so she began to flail her arms everywhere hoping that Bonnie would get annoyed and let her go. Bonnie huffed and pinned her arms down instead.

"Umm... What are you two doing?" The girls looked up to see Reid standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face. They both scrambled onto their feet, Penelope huffing at the fact she had been thrown on the floor.

"Nothing," Bonnie lied casually. "How did you get in?"

"Penelope gave me the key years ago," he replied as he looked between the two. "I was...I was just going to drop these off for you."

Bonnie took notice of the bouquet of flowers in his hand for the first time. "For me?" She asked in surprise.

"As an apology," he explained. "No one was answering the door so I thought I'd leave them in your room with a note but you're here so." Spencer awkwardly handed her the flowers and stepped back as he rubbed his hand against his neck. The flowers smelled sweet and brought a small smile to Bonnie's face. She wasn't accustomed to receiving flowers. She wasn't accustomed to receiving much at all actually.

"I'm gonna leave you two..." Penelope scurried off into her own bedroom, leaving the two alone in the hall.

"Thank you. For the flowers," Bonnie said with a nod towards the colorful arrangement. He nodded awkwardly.

"I guess I should go then," he said with a tight grin as he took a step backward. Bonnie's hand immediately shot out to grab his arm.

"Don't be silly Spencer. Stay a while," she encouraged with a smile. Spencer studied her face before agreeing with a nod as he followed her into the kitchen. He watched as she pulled out a vase and filled it with water before placing the flowers into it. He noticed her disheveled state, her hair looking as if she had just woken up and she was still in pajamas despite the fact it was two in the afternoon.

"I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom," she said as she excused herself.

Spencer stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do with himself. God, what was he doing? He had beaten himself up all weekend at how he had acted and had even had a small panic attack when he had called her only to get her voicemail multiple times. He had determinedly strode to Penelope's in an effort to remedy their fallout, and had passed a small flower stand on the way. It was an impulse buy- something to help him show how much he regretted the things he had said.

He realized that he didn't really know what he was going to say when he had knocked on the door and was partly relieved when no one had answered. He certainly hadn't expected to see Bonnie holding Penelope down when he had opened the door and briefly wondered what that was about.

"Sorry about that. I just...had a long weekend," Bonnie reappeared wearing new clean clothing, her smile bright as her breath smelled like mint toothpaste.

"Yeah. Me too," Spencer agreed. Bonnie whipped them up sandwiches and both ate in silence. She watched him for while as he ate. He looked tired, the bags underneath his eyes even darker than usual. His shaggy hair was past his ears now and she felt the need to reach out and touch it.

"So, umm," he began causing Bonnie to quickly pull her outstretched hand back as he turned to look at her. "I guess I wanted to say sorry for accusing you on the plane of being involved with...that man," he said with a nod, as if telling himself that he had said the right words. He was still upset at the way he had acted towards her.

"Apology accepted," Bonnie replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"That easy?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't expected her to simply accept his apology- no, he had expected her to demand an explanation.

"That easy," she replied simply.

"But-"

"What? Is this the part where you tell me that you're irrevocably in love with me and that it was just you being super jealous at seeing pretty little me with someone else?" She laughed at the idea, looking at him and expecting him to laugh at the absurdity as well.

"I- I..." Spencer stuttered, not being able to produce any words at her joke. She had unknowingly hit the nail right on the head and he didn't know how to react to the fact she that it was so unbelievable.

"Spence," she spoke, her smile fading as she realized he wasn't laughing along with her. Had she actually been right? Is that why he had acted that way? No, he couldn't be in love with her. He shouldn't be in love with her. She was nothing but trouble- irresponsible and reckless. She was the opposite of who he was. She was the opposite of who he needed.

"I have to go," he said as he grabbed his things and practically ran out of the door, refusing to meet her eyes. She called out to him but he simply ignored her and broke out into a run once out in the street. He ran all the way to the subway train-passing by the small flower stand once again- and finally took a seat in the empty train. He could hear his heart beating out of his chest and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. She had thought he was joking. She didn't think he felt that way towards him and he had fled in embarrassment when she figured it out. He closed his eyes already dreading the next work day.

* * *

"You knew?!" Bonnie accused as she barged into Penelope's room. The blonde jumped at the sudden entrance before hastily sitting up on her bed.

"What? Knew what?" She asked in confusion.

"That Spencer loves me," she said with crossed arms.

"Oh. That."

"Yes, that. How could you not tell me?" She was angry and upset and Penelope simply shrugged. Her nonchalance made Bonnie's anger flare.

"Wasn't my place to tell," she replied honestly. Spencer didn't like when people meddled with his love life and she had learned that. Bonnie sighed as she realized she was right and took a seat next to her. She held her head in her hands, her head pounding again although this time not because of alcohol.

"So, do you?" Penelope asked her friend.

"Do I what?" Bonnie replied.

"Do you love Spencer?" She asked again, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bonnie stared at the floor- her mind reeling as she tried to process what had just happened.

"I'm not right for him," she finally replied. Penelope scoffed at her answer.

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks but that's really not your call," she replied in annoyance. Bonnie turned to look at her with glossy eyes that immediately made Penelope's tone soften. "If you care about him then you should say so. You both have been through so much. Give yourself a chance at happiness for once," Penelope said softly. She could see how torn Bonnie was about it as she reached out to hug her.

"It'll be okay little peach," she murmured as she stroked her back comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Let me know what you're thinking in a review and don't forget to hit that follow/favorite button!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Much to Bonnie's frustration Spencer seemed to ignore her the minute he walked in, passing by her at the coffee table without a glance even though she had waved and said hello. She frowned and stirred her coffee with newfound annoyance. He continued walking and greeted JJ before sitting at his desk, pulling out his work files. She gave an indignant huff at the fact he had greeted the blonde but not her. If Spencer was going to pretend she wasn't there, then two could play at that game.

In reality Spencer had simply failed to see her when he passed by, his head already too preoccupied about what would happen with his friend now that she knew his feelings towards him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that she was standing there, and hadn't realized she has said hello. He focused on his work, not noticing the brunette fuming at being ignored, although unintentional on his behalf.

"Hey," Spencer called out when he saw her take a seat at her desk. She only nodded at him to acknowledge the greeting, not bothering to make eye contact. He watched with a frown as she began writing away in the pile of case files. He had expected her to confront him, to talk about what had happened and instead he was receiving the opposite. He couldn't deny that it hurt his feelings as he blinked back tears. "Bon," he called out once more.

"What?" She replied bluntly, once again not looking at him. He found that her actions caused a spark of irritation and felt a sudden rage overcome him. She didn't care about his feelings. She was selfish and always would be.

"Nothing," he practically growled, picking up his own pencil to begin his work. He held the pencil with such force that it broke in half with a loud snap. He cursed as he pulled out a pen instead, angrily writing down profiles.

Bonnie watched him out of the corner of her eye. She had to admit she wasn't surprised that he was angry, although she wasn't sure if his anger was all that justified after he had ignored her earlier. She rolled her eyes when his pencil broke but couldn't deny the small rise of attraction she felt when seeing him behave in such a way. Spencer was always very collected and seeing him like this brought out a very animalistic urge in her.

She scowled as she realized what she was thinking before turning her attention back to her work. Spencer in turn glanced at her, noticing the way her eyebrows furrowed as she did her work. His eyes looked her over- tight black jeans, and a button down lavender shirt that threatened to come apart at her bust. He could see her cleavage and momentarily pictured himself against her, his lips moving against hers and his hands fumbling towards her shirt. Maybe if he could unbutton just one more button...

Spencer growled at himself as he tore his gaze away from her. She was obviously rejecting him and here he sat, fantasizing about her. He felt himself become angrier but this time his anger was directed at himself.

"Alright, does anyone else see what I'm seeing?" JJ asked as she stood with Tara and Rossi watching them from afar.

"They look like they either want to rip each other's clothes off or kill each other," Tara commented as she noticed the looks they both have each other. The tension was at an all time high in the office and it was all due to them.

"Maybe both," Rossi added with a chuckle. He knew what it was like when two people wanted to be with each other but wouldn't admit to it. These two were the perfect example.

"This can't be good for the team," JJ sighed. She liked Bonnie, she really did. She had been with them for a year now but their last case with the schizophrenic patients had really put a strain between her and Reid. She only hoped they would work things out.

"No, it most certainly isn't," Hotch agreed as he appeared beside them. He frowned at the sight before him, the two agents furiously working as an attempt to distract themselves from the other.

"Reid, Wolf, we have a case," he announced, gesturing for them to join the team in their conference room. Bonnie stood quickly and strode past Spencer, a competitiveness taking over as if simply getting there first meant she was above him. Spencer simply rolled his eyes at her childish approach before following behind her.

They both sat as far as they could from each other which only confirmed the team's suspicion that something had happened between them. They usually sat together in comfort. Right now they looked like they could eat each other alive. Penelope frowned when she noticed this. Bonnie had agreed to talk to Spencer with an open heart earlier today and she couldn't help but wonder what had went wrong.

Both agents listened intently to Penelope as she explained the case, although they only did so because they didn't want to focus on each other. Spencer decided that this case would be good- a distraction. He would only talk to Bonnie if absolutely necessary.

Bonnie herself wanted nothing more than to fake an illness to get out of this case. It was in California and she didn't feel like being in the plane for so long with someone who wouldn't even acknowledge her existence. She thought about pretending to be ill but decided against it. She had to be an adult- no matter how much it pained her.

The plane ride wasn't so bad. No, actually it was excruciatingly slow. Bonnie couldn't have been happier when they finally landed as she practically jumped out of the plane when it was still moving.

They went through the usual motions- setting up at the police station, interviewing witnesses, creating suspect lists. Bonnie had chosen to do most of these things with Rossi while Reid had taken off with JJ on his part. She was glad Rossi didn't mention Reid once, although she could tell he knew by the look in his eyes.

The day passed by quickly and Bonnie found herself exhausted as she slumped in the chair she was in. Across the table from her Spencer was in the same position, his eyes already half closed.

"Reid, Wolf, go get some rest," Hotch ordered as he saw his two youngest agents about to fall unconscious. Bonnie nodded as she stood, happy to finally be ablle to get some rest.

"What room are we JJ?" She asked the blonde with a yawn.

"No. You and Reid are sharing a room," Hotch interjected before JJ could reply. They all opened their mouths in shock.

"What? No," Reid argued as he stood angrily. Bonnie shook her head, not wanting to have to spend time with him. The both gave each other looks as if they would rather sleep with dogs than with each other.

"You two will go to the hotel and fix whatever differences you have by tomorrow morning or I will send you both home," Hotch threatened. Their eyes widened at his frustrated tone and they ultimately sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's go Bonnie," Reid said as he marched out of the room. Bonnie refrained from glaring daggers at her superior as she walked out of the room and followed him out to the car.

* * *

"What was that?" Rossi asked as Hotch returned from making a phone call. Spencer and Bonnie would be getting into their car, on their way to the hotel.

"Just had to set some things up," Hotch replied as he sat down.

"Do you really think that they'll be able to fix their differences tonight?" Tara asked doubtfully. It was clear the two weren't getting along and she'd be surprised if they were both alive tomorrow.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Hotch answered with a grin.

"Aaron, what did you do?" Rossi asked as he recognized the look on his face.

* * *

They both sat in silence while Spencer drove, Bonnie only speaking once to warn him that a dog was out on the road, earning an "I know, I'm not fucking blind" from him. They arrived at the hotel where she followed Spencer up to the counter.

"I have a reservation under Reid," he told the man. Bonnie looked around the lobby. It was an expensive place with marble floors and tons of plants and luxury chairs. She pulled out a water bottle from her purse and drank, the water a cool relief for her dry throat. The man typed away on his computer before turning to him with a smile.

"Ah yes, the honeymoon sweet," he grinned as he grabbed a key from behind him. Bonnie nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

"What? No. It should just be a room with two beds," Reid argued. The man shook his head.

"No. It says you booked for the honeymoon suite." The man said with a smile. Spencer swore it was like he was enjoying this.

"Well are there any other available rooms?" He asked, desperate to not make things even worse tonight.

"This room has already been paid, sir. If you request another room I cannot give you a refund and you will be forced to pay for it." Spencer scowled knowing that the FBI wouldn't be particularly happy if he decided to book another room on their budget.

"No. It's fine. Thank you," he replied as he took the key. Bonnie frowned but followed him to the elevator.

"Did Hotch do this on purpose?" Bonnie asked, talking to him for the first time. Spencer was surprised at her question but couldn't help but chuckle when he realized that he most likely did.

"Probably. So that we'd get over ourselves," he replied as the elevator doors opened to their floor. He could feel his anger dying down but maybe it was just due to his exhaustion.

"Well it can't be that bad right? It's just like a huge bed we have to share?" Bonnie asked as she walked quickly to keep up with him.

"Right," Spencer agreed as he turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. They both stood stunned as they looked into the room. There were candles lit everywhere, rose petals all over the floor and bed and a bottle of champagne next to the television.

"You have _got_ to be shitting me."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review/favorite/follow! I noticed that many of the people who have favorited/followed this story are the same as the ones who did so for As You Are and I just want to say thank you so much for sticking with me and my stories. Your support means the world.**_

 _ **This chapter and the next are meant to show Spencer's more angry and passionate side. Just because he's a genius doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings and I feel like he's never written as portraying that sort of emotion so I'm really excited to! We all know how angry you can become when someone you care about lets you down-it's only human(something Spencer certainly is)**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I will do my best to update soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm going to kill Hotch," Bonnie growled as she threw her go-bag to the floor. She was already annoyed enough by the day's events but seeing the room made up for two lovers was enough to push her over the edge. Seconds ago she could feel her irritation fading, only to have it flare up once again as soon as she saw the room they were given. If this was some kind of joke, it wasn't funny. She paced around the room in frustration, roughly kicking her heels off without much care about where they landed.

"You're overreacting," Spencer commented with a hint of annoyance as he dodged her flying shoe and set his own things down. He kicked his own shoes off and sat on the bed, clearing some of the rose petals. The entire situation was irritating and her attitude wasn't helping at all. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, and hoped to whatever holy being that was listening for strength to get through the night.

"No I'm not. This is bullshit and you know it," she hissed as she stood feet away from him, refusing to touch the romanticized bed. "All of this is such bullshit." He opened his eyes to see her glaring at the things around her. She blew out the candles that adorned the room with indignation, vowing to make her displeasure known to Hotch when she saw him next.

"Maybe if you're so unhappy then you should just leave," Spencer retorted as his patience with her finally broke. He had tried to remain civil but it was proving to be a challenge. She scoffed at his suggestion as she crossed her arms, a movement Spencer automatically recognized as her becoming defensive.

"Yeah, you would like that. Maybe I should just quit this fucking job," she shot back in anger. She was beginning to think that this job certainly wasn't suited for her and briefly longed to return to her previous unit. She had to admit that her previous job was lonelier but at least it wasn't filled with so much drama. She was constantly weighing the differences between the two jobs, and for some odd reason she found that if she had to choose, she would choose this one despite the various annoyances. She couldn't deny that the "odd reason" for choosing it was the man who was sitting in front of her, fuming like she had never seen before.

"Maybe you should! Go back to sleeping next to criminals," Spencer was furious at this point, his words drowned in venom. He knew that he had just crossed a line but bit his lip to stop an apology from immediately following his comment. He was angry and wanted her to feel it. His words felt like a slap in the face to her as she realized how lowly he had thought of her.

"Maybe I will. That would make it _so_ much easier for you to keep ignoring me." Her chest was rising and falling fast as she spoke- her anger threatening to take over her entire body. She had had enough of him.

"Ignoring you? More like you ignoring me," he shot back, standing up to face her.

"Me? I did nothing!" She defended as she took a step closer. Spencer let out a sarcastic laugh, his eyes blazing as he stepped closer, his body towering over hers menacingly. Bonnie defiantly stood her ground, refusing to back down.

"Sure. I love you! I fucking love you. You found out that I did and you just ignore me the next day. That's _nothing_ ," he replied with another humorless laugh. "You're so _fucking selfish_. Go ahead and run away like always. That's why you have no friends." He spat at her as he got even closer, his hands raised in sheer frustration. Bonnie flinched away from him as her breath caught in her throat, fear running throughout her for a split second before she pushed it to the back of her head. Regardless of their current irritation with each other she knew Spencer would never resort to physical violence. She knew he often spoke with his hands. Her reaction had been involuntary, a conditioned stimulus from her past. Spencer caught the movement and felt his heart break slightly at being perceived as a threat, even if it was only for a brief second. He watched as she processed what he had said and internally groaned, knowing he had crossed the line again. He was beginning to hate himself for allowing such careless things to leave his mouth.

His words stung. She knew she struggled with her personal life but never had she imagined that he would use it against her. She shook her head as she took a deep breath. "You're the one who fucking ran away before I could say anything." She was in disbelief at his accusations. She couldn't believe who stood in front of her. This wasn't the sweet man she had grown to care for. In his place stood a hostile person who seemed determined to crush her to pieces. It was enough to make her want to cry but she defiantly blinked back tears. The way he was looking at her was the way people looked at enemies- with nothing but disdain.

"Maybe I am fucking selfish. So you know what? Whatever. I'm done," she said as she took a step back and raised her arms in defeat. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Now it was Spencer's turn to look at her in disbelief. He knew they were fighting but he never once expected her to actually leave. He expected her to stay and fight back. That was who she was- the woman who held her ground and burned through anyone who even attempted to disrespect her. Instead she stood there looking as if he'd just torn her heart out. He swallowed the sick feeling that rose in his stomach as he realized just how much damage his words had done, and most importantly- how _fragile_ Bonnie was in reality. He had become so accustomed to seeing her with a brave face that he had forgotten that she was also human and therefore had her own demons.

"You win Spencer. I'm _so selfish_ right? You would be better off with me not being here," she shook her head as she grabbed her bag, her body language reading that of someone who had no fight left in them. "Tell Hotch I'm going home. He'll have my resignation when you guys get back." She turned to leave without hesitation.

"No," Spencer yelled out as he caught her arm. She turned back furious, her eyes glossy with pain.

"What? Do you want to keep telling me about how shitty of a person I am? How I'm a bad person for caring about people who I shouldn't? How I fucking have no one because of how I am?" She was crying as she banged on his chest angrily as if trying to jab every word directly into his heart.

"Stop. Stop!" He shouted as he finally managed to pin her arms down. Tears continued to stream down her face as she stubbornly stared at the floor in a refusal to meet his gaze. He hesitantly let go of her arms and placed his hand on her cheek as he wiped away her tears. "Stop crying," he said softly as her mascara ran down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. Spencer felt remorse at his lack of control- wanting only for her to look at him with the brightness in her eyes that he had gotten so used to seeing.

"I'm not crying," she said as she attempted to collect herself and wiped at her face. He couldn't help but smile slightly at her reply. She was always one to deny weakness.

"No, I'm sure you're not," he agreed softly. They were both breathing heavily and Spencer reached to wrap her into his arms. She let out a sob at the gesture before wrapping her own arms around him. Spencer could feel his shirt begin to stick to his skin as she soaked it with her cries and simply placed kisses on the top of her head. He could feel his own eyes begin to sting as he thought about the cruel things he had said to her in his anger, wishing he could turn back time and take it all back.

"Hey, it's okay. We're okay," he said softly as he rubbed her back. She relaxed into him as they stood in the middle of the room. They stood in silence, both mulling in regret over what harsh things had been spoken before finally pulling away from each other. Her eyes were puffy and painted black from her makeup running. She looked every bit of a mess that he felt. He sat down on the bed and pulled her down next to him. They both sat quietly- both collecting their feelings and their thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke. She had frustrated him just as much as he had frustrated her, and she felt a sort of disappointment in herself for allowing such a negative argument to ensue. She should have been an adult and spoken with a clear head. Instead she had allowed her emotions to run wild.

"So am I," Spencer said with a nod. "I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry. I didn't mean any of what I said." He placed his hand over hers, squeezing gently in hopes of forgiveness.

"It was all true," she replied with a sad sigh. Spencer shook his head.

"No. It wasn't. It was uncalled for," he apologized. "I...I shouldn't have expected you to love me back."

Bonnie sat silently as she watched Spencer look at the floor with disappointment written all over his face. He was upset that she didn't say she loved him too, but he knew that didn't give him the right to treat her badly. She was a person, not an object. She was allowed to say no and he wasn't allowed to be mad about it. He had been more upset with how she had handled things; ignoring him and acting so irrationally angry towards him. If she had just said no to him, he would have accepted it and tried to move on.

But Spencer didn't know that Bonnie wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she knew it wasn't a _no._ She cared about him more than she could admit, and deep down she knew that if she allowed her heart to decide, it would most certainly pick the man without hesitation.

"You shouldn't have ignored me this morning," she said softly, thinking back to the speech she had planned to say before her stupid pride had ruined everything.

"I didn't," Spencer replied in confusion- unsure of what she was referring to.

"Yes, you did. I greeted you when you walked in by the coffee table and you just kept going. You didn't even look at me," Bonnie explained with furrowed eyebrows as she realized he seemed genuinely confused at her accusation. Spencer froze as he tried to recall that morning and realized that he hadn't been paying attention at all.

"I honestly didn't hear you," he said with a frown. "And then when I saw you sit at your desk you ignored me...because you thought I had ignored you," he said slowly in realization. He groaned as he let his head fall into his hands, his elbows resting on his legs. He had let a misunderstanding ruin the entire day and it was all because neither one of them could get over their pride.

Bonnie's giggles surprised him as they filled the room before turning into full blown laughter. Spencer looked at her in confusion but smiled as he saw her cheerful face. Any trace of sadness or anger had disappeared as she now sat holding her stomach as it began to hurt from all of her laughter.

"We're idiots," she said as she continued laughing. Spencer chuckled at her reaction although he admitted she was right. They had allowed a small vexation to cause an unnecessary rift between them. Eventually her laughter died down and they were met with silence once again. Bonnie reached out for Spencer's hand and laced her fingers with his. The gesture left him dumbfounded as he looked up at her in questioning. She gave him a warm smile that sparked a need inside of him.

Spencer leaned into her, his eyes fluttering closed as he gently pressed his lips against hers in yearning. She froze slightly at first before her lips began to push back against his in encouragement. Her lips parted slightly, allowing him to explore her as he had dreamt of doing for so long. He found that the real thing was much more enjoyable than what his mind had come up with in his fantasies.

"I'm not good for you," she breathed as she pulled away.

"I don't care," was his reply before he kissed her again. His heart was beating out of his chest as he wrapped a hand behind her neck to prevent her from leaving. He kissed her hungrily as if she could disappear at any second.

"I'm selfish," she managed to breathe in between kisses.

"So am I." He didn't allow her to move away and to be quite honest, she had no desire to. She let herself melt into his soft lips, her own hands reaching up to tangle in his hair. He smiled against her lips before reluctantly parting from her to catch his breath.

"Spencer..." Bonnie spoke softly as he pushed her hair behind her ear, stroking her face gently. "I don't-" A knock interrupted them. Spencer frowned at the interruption as Bonnie stood and looked through the peephole- opening the door when she saw JJ on the other side.

"Whoa, are you okay?" JJ asked when she saw Bonnie.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Your makeup is completely ruined," JJ explained as she pointed towards her eyes.

"Shit," Bonnie muttered before rushing into the bathroom to clean herself up. JJ walked into the room and whistled at the sight.

"Hotch really outdid himself, didn't he?" She said with a chuckle as she noticed the over the top romance factor that had been thrown into the room. Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he really did. Did you know about this?" He asked accusingly. She shook her head with a laugh.

"No. Trust me, if I did I would have begged to be here to see your faces."

Spencer rolled his eyes at her amusement. They all loved to pull pranks on each other when they could but this was just over the top. He was surprised that this had originated from Hotch as he usually stayed out of their childish games. "What's up? Did something happen?" he asked her as he stood and straightened himself out. She hadn't explained her late visit.

"No. We called it a night. I just came to make sure you two hadn't kill each other," JJ explained as she looked around the room. Bonnie's go-bag was thrown on the floor carelessly and Spencer appeared to be exhausted. "You guys seem to still have all your fingers and toes, so I'll leave you guys then. Goodnight Reid."

"Goodnight JJ," Spencer replied with a wave. Bonnie emerged from the bathroom as JJ shut the door behind her, leaving them alone once again.

"I can't believe you kissed me when I looked like a damn panda," Bonnie commented with a face that was now free of makeup. Spencer chuckled at her comparison.

"I'd kiss you no matter what you looked like," he replied honestly. She smiled at his words before her expression fell slightly.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"It's against the rules," she replied. The BAU had a no dating your coworkers rule, and she wasn't about to get into trouble over it. Spencer laughed at her reasoning.

"You know Rossi is the reason that rule even exists, right? They don't enforce it as long as you act professional while on the job." Bonnie still looked unsure as she fidgeted with her hands. "There's a ton of married couples in the FBI."

"I... I don't know if I'm ready," she replied honestly. She was terrified of what it meant to be in a relationship at this point in her life. The level of commitment was life changing. Spencer thought for a while, thinking about the kind of lifestyle Bonnie led. She seemed to be struggling internally and he knew what it was like to not feel ready. It was something he had felt after Maeve when Morgan tried to set him up on blind dates on various occasions.

"I'll wait for you," Spencer said softly as he gently pulled her down into his lap. She sank against him, placing a gentle kiss against his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her as he realized that he was willing to wait for her despite the constant nagging in the back of his head that he was getting older and if he wanted to settle down, now would be the time. He found that he felt more happiness here with her in his arms than he did whenever random women would flirt with him. He had declined several dates over the past months because his heart had held onto some sort of hope that the woman he had his eye on would return his affections. He held his breath now as he waited for her response that would let him know whether the past months had been in vain or not.

"Okay."

* * *

"There were candles and rose petals, Hotch. And champagne," JJ said with a laugh as she caught her superior up on the situation. He cringed at what she told him- imagining how his two agents would have reacted to such a thing.

"I didn't know they did that. I just requested the honeymoon suite. I had no idea that included that level of...romance," he replied with a small laugh. He could already hear Bonnie's reproaches that would surely be thrown at him tomorrow. "I just figured that having to share a bed would force them to speak to each other in some way."

"Well? Did it work?" Rossi asked JJ with a grin. Tara let out a chuckle as she pictured the two agents coming face to face with their sleeping arrangement. She was surprised they hadn't already been kicked out of the hotel considering Bonnie's fiery personality.

"I'm not sure. Bonnie looked like she had been crying but Spencer didn't seem to be upset anymore," she replied with a shrug. They all frowned at the thought of their friend crying. They hadn't seen her shed a tear once since she joined them. "Hopefully they sorted things out."

"I guess we just have to wait and see."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I really enjoyed writing this-perhaps a little too much. I hope you all enjoyed the fiery confrontation between these two and I hope I did it justice. I can't help but feel very excited when I write this story and I hope you all get excited to read it. Once again thank you for all of your support! And don't forget to follow/favorite/review if your little heart desires to do so.**_

 _ **Reminder that following means you'll get notified whenever I update!**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer watched as Bonnie roughly shoved the unsub against the car with no hesitation as she threw handcuffs around his wrists. The day was gloomy, a rare thing in California, and it seemed as all the birds in the area had decided to stay in their nests where they were safe from the cold winds. The rest of the team watched as Bonnie walked over to Spencer and exchanged a few words before they drove off together. The two seemed to have been on better terms and it had come as a relief. Having two of their best agents with clouded minds wasn't helpful when it came to solving cases.

They had arrived back at the hotel to collect their things. They would be arriving home late but they didn't want to stay another night. Spencer watched in amusement as Bonnie attempted to shove the bottle of champagne that they had left unopened the night before into her bag. She smiled sheepishly when she noticed his stare.

"What? It came with the room. There's no point in leaving behind a perfectly good bottle," she defended with a smile. Spencer took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of her struggling- to fit the bottle into her bag before placing his phone back into his pocket. His amusement turned to worry as he thought about her drinking habits. It was something that had bothered him for a long time now.

 _People typically drink to excess because they are unhappy with themselves or their past._

He pushed the thought to the back of his head as he waited for her by the door, stopping her to give her a kiss. He allowed himself to be greedy as he held her against him for a while, eagerly eating her up before they pulled away breathlessly.

"I don't know when I'll be able to do that again," he explained with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"Hey Pen," Bonnie greeted as she arrived home. Penelope sat watching television in her pajamas and fuzzy socks with a tub of ice cream in her hand. She perked up as soon as her friend entered, immediately making room for her on the sofa. Bonnie let herself sink into the piece of furniture as she reached out for Penelope's ice cream, kicking her shoes off in the process.

"So. Tell me everything," Penelope said excitedly as Bonnie took a spoonful of rocky road.

'What are you talking about?" she replied as she turned to look at the television. Penelope was watching some singing competition that she would always record and the girl was belting her lungs out. Bonnie was impressed. She couldn't sing well if her life depended on it.

"Don't act stupid. You left angry and came back with a smile on your face. What happened with you and Reid?" she asked as she grabbed the ice cream away from her.

"We made up," she replied simply as she headed to the kitchen to grab a soda. Penelope rolled her eyes at her simple answer.

"If you don't wanna tell me I'll just get it out of Reid," Penelope threatened. Bonnie smiled.

"Go for it," she replied in amusement. Watching Spencer squirm under Penelope's interrogations was always fun to watch. Penelope sighed as she realized her threat wasn't being taken seriously. She mused over the different ways she could get Bonnie to talk when there was a knock at the door that startled them both.

"Did you invite someone over?" Bonnie questioned incredulously as she looked at the clock. It was already past midnight.

"No," Penelope replied with a shake of her head. "Did you?"

"No, we just got back." Bonnie sighed but stood anyway to answer the door. She looked through the peephole hesitantly before pulling the door open.

"Spencer." she greeted with confusion.

"Hey. Um, I know it's late and everything but I just really needed to see-"

"REID!" Penelope cried out from Bonnie as she saw the man standing at the door. "Come in!" Bonnie opened the door fully allowing him to enter. Penelope sat back down on the couch with a big grin. "Here to see your lady love?" she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Umm well yeah I guess," he replied as he looked at Bonnie. She slapped a hand against her forehead at his answer as it had sent Penelope into happy hysterics.

"Oh! I told you I would get it out of Reid! What did I say!" Penelope yelled happily at the woman who's cheeks were burning at her friend's excitement. "Although Spencer, I have to admit you kinda just let that one go. No fight at all."

"Come on Spencer," Bonnie interrupted, pushing him towards the direction of her room. Spencer looked confused but obliged, walking into the neat room.

"Use protection my kiddies!" Penelope yelled out, causing Bonnie to blush even harder.

"I'm gonna kill her," she muttered underneath her breath as she closed the door. Spencer sat on her bed and looked around. He had only been here once before when she had gotten completely drunk and he had taken her home. He observed the clean desk that held only one photograph of who he presumed were her parents. She noticed where his attention had landed.

"Those were my parents," she confirmed. She picked up the photo and handed it to him. Both of them were good looking adults who appeared to be in their early forties. "That was the summer before they passed away."

Bonnie had never spoken to Spencer about her parents and he had never asked. He knew that people spoke of their losses when they were ready and he had no reason to push her to share. She sat next to him as he looked over the photograph, noticing the resemblance she had to her mother. He looked over at her and noticed she had a far away look on her face as she thought about them.

"My father was... he had his demons." Spencer realized that she had decided it was time to share her past. It was something they had both worked towards for the past year and he listened intently, although he could already tell the story was a sad one. "He drank and when he had a particularly bad day, I was often the one he would release his beatings on. And for some odd reason, I never blamed him. I never saw him as a bad guy. When he was happy, he was so loving and just the best father anyone could ask for," she began and Spencer felt himself stop breathing. "My mother tried to stop him countless times but he would just beat her too. And I would get in between them and switch his focus onto me. I was lucky I didn't end up in the emergency room more often than I did."

"Bon..." Spencer tried to talk but she only continued.

"I was thirteen when my mother asked for a divorce. I expected him to be furious. I was expecting the worst beating of my life. But instead he was eerily calm. They went out for a drive to talk things over," she said. Her breathing was shaky, her hands clenching her knees so hard her knuckles were turning white. Spencer placed a hand over hers and squeezed it in comfort.

"He drove them off a cliff," she said with a humorless laugh. "A fucking cliff. They died instantly. The police said they didn't know how it happened. The turns weren't tricky and it hadn't rained. They said that my father must have fallen asleep at the wheel," she said with a bitter laugh. "My father killed my mother because she tried to leave him. And he killed himself because he couldn't handle being left alone. He had no regard for me."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry," Spencer said softly as he noticed her hands begin to shake.

"He left me alone," she said quietly. "The beatings didn't stop there. No, that would just be too easy. I was put into a foster home where the woman who took care of use beat us senseless. Everyone was too scared to say anything. She had a reputation, you know? Some local hero woman who takes care of unfortunate children." she shook her head as she remembered all the shit she had put up with. Spencer could feel his stomach churn as he processed all the information he was being given. She just moved from one grief to another. "I got into NYU. Moved out, had to work two shitty jobs at eighteen just to be able to provide for myself. I eventually joined the FBI academy and landed in the undercover unit."

Spencer pulled her into her arms as her body shook, but she didn't cry. No, she had cried enough over the years. Instead she let him comfort her as he gently stroked her hair, sending a tingling sensation down her back. He lifted her chin and placed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss, as if she were made of glass and any amount of pressure would break her.

"I'm sorry. You come over to talk and I end up spitting out my life story," she said with a small laugh. Spencer held her closer when she attempted to pull away, not yet ready to release her from his grasp. They stayed in that position for a while before Spencer finally unwrapped his arms.

"I know you said to wait, that you needed time," Spencer began his explanation as to why he had come over in the first place. "But it kind of slipped out of my mouth that we... kissed," he admitted. Bonnie's eyes widened at his confession.

"Oh god. Who?" she asked nervously.

"Morgan."

" _Oh god._ " Spencer hung his head in shame as Bonnie ran a hand over her hair, her cheeks burning at the thought of Morgan knowing there was something going on. Penelope was one thing, but Morgan would tease them to no end. She wouldn't be surprised if the entire team knew by now. Morgan loved to talk about Reid's love life.

"He invited us to his son's birthday party," Spencer added in an attempt to distract her. She scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Of course he did. He wouldn't want to miss out on an opportunity of having us together in the same room." He chuckled knowing she was right.

"I told him not to say anything. I'll wait til you're ready."

* * *

Spencer watched from afar as Bonnie shared a drink with another man. Morgan's party had kicked off hours ago and the birthday boy had already fallen asleep, allowing the adults to enjoy some much needed relaxing time. Spencer recognized the man from work, Mark, although he had only seen him once or twice. He watched as she laughed at something he said and envied the fact that the beautiful sound was not directed towards him. His hand wrapped around his glass tighter, his knuckles turning white as the force threatened to break the empty glass.

"Whoa, you okay there Spence?" JJ asked as she noticed his rigged state. Her voice broke him out of his jealous trance as he turned to look at her.

"I'm fine," he replied, setting down the glass and opting to grab a beer from the cooler. JJ watched as he opened it and chugged half the bottle down.

"You don't seem fine," she commented, referring to his drinking. Spencer almost never drank so his actions were concerning. He shrugged, not wanting to talk about it as he continued to glare at the man across the yard. JJ followed his gaze and immediately understood what was happening.

"Do you want me to get her?" JJ asked, referring to their friend. Spencer shook his head but JJ rolled her eyes, strolling over anyway. Spencer cringed as she saw JJ direct Bonnie's attention to him, quickly looking at anything but her. She sauntered over with a sly smile.

"You called?" She said with a knowing smirk. She knew when a man's jealousy had been spurred and his face didn't lie.

"Um, no. JJ did," he lied as he drank more of his beer. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his obvious excuse. "So I see you've met Mark," Spencer added with a bitter laugh. The man was tall and handsome, a stereotypical man who ladies flocked to. He had heard that he was well liked by all the women in the office and scowled at the recollection.

'Yes, I did. He's quite charming," she muttered as she turned to look at the man. Spencer frowned as he saw her gaze drift away. Another woman had already taken her place and was happily chatting up the man. Another indicator that his reputation was right.

"You do remember that I'm waiting for you, right?" he chuckled nervously, a sense of possession threatening to overtake him. She turned to face him with a look of amusement.

"Am I not allowed to have a conversation with a co-worker?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course you can. Just not that one," he replied as he gestured to the man she had been speaking too. She let out an amused laugh.

"Spencer, how much have you had to drink?" she asked as she pried the beer from his hands. He grinned at her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Well, lets see. You sat down with that guy about an hour ago, and I've had a glass of scotch and two beers," he replied. She chuckled, knowing his low tolerance to alcohol. He was already drunk. She led them over to an empty table where she set him down before taking a seat next to him. She placed a bottle of water in front of him and ordered him to drink which he reluctantly did so. She attempted to stand only to be pulled back. Spencer had taken a hold of her, moving her chair closer to him as he placed a hand around her shoulder protectively. She raised an eyebrow at the gesture, causing him to smile childishly at her.

Bonnie allowed him to keep his arm around her for the remaining of the party, earning surprised looks from their colleagues and teases from Morgan. Bonnie laughed them all off, deciding that perhaps she didn't need to wait as long as she had thought. Being in Spencer's arms was comforting and came naturally. Meanwhile Spencer spent the rest of the time smiling victoriously at the man who had been attempting to grab Bonnie's attentions- earning a look of disdain from the man that caused him to chuckle in delight.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie was more than ecstatic to be back in her home. Her landlord had finally arranged to have the house fixed up after months of having to deal with the insurance company and she was more than grateful to have some privacy again. Her months with Penelope had been entertaining but suffocating at the same time since the woman insisted on spending every moment with her. That wasn't to say that living with Penelope didn't have its perks. She would definitely miss waking up to warm breakfast and coffee made, and she would certainly miss the woman's infectious smiles. However she longed for some time to herself and her home would provide just that.

Bonnie yawned as she stretched onto her new couch as she waited for Spencer to arrive. He had sent her a text announcing his visit just minutes before and she had accepted the visitation. Purchasing new furniture had been a hassle but she was happy to see her home full again. JJ had accompanied her to shop for them and she had to admit that the blonde had great taste. She was thinking about permanently purchasing a home one of these days seeing as she didn't have a job that demanded her to be gone for extended periods of time anymore. She jumped up as the doorbell rang and happily greeted Spencer.

"Hey," Spencer said with a smile as he noticed her happiness upon opening the door. He placed a kiss on her lips before entering the home, placing his things down on the coffee table. He whistled as he looked around at her new furniture. JJ had really taken the whole redesign seriously, and Bonnie's expensive taste showed through in the pieces they had picked out.

"That's new," he commented as he pointed towards the small bookshelf in the corner. She never had a bookshelf in the living room before and it peaked his curiosity to see what kind of reading she indulged in. His curiosity overcame him as he walked over to investigate the titles. To his surprise all of the books seemed to be classics, all first editions and all signed. The bookshelf would probably be worth millions all together. "How do you afford all of these?" he asked in bewilderment. Their job paid well, but not _that_ well. These were all books Spencer could only dream of having.

"I don't. They're all gifts from Joseph," she replied from her seat on the couch. She watched as his eyebrows raised in astonishment. "They're gifts. Birthday, Christmas, Mother's Day," she explained briefly.

"I thought you were supposed to leave the Durand family alone after your mission had been done," Spencer commented in confusion. Her past still remained a touchy subject but they had slowly been working towards openness.

"Oh, I did. His father at least. Joseph and I still kept in touch. Antonio knew but he couldn't deny his son the right to communicate with the woman who had taken on the role of his mother," she explained with a sad smile. "I didn't get to see him much but we had frequent phone calls and letters." She took a seat on the new leather couch. "He helped me get the book I sent you for your birthday. Got it for me at a discount," she said with a smile.

"It's probably the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me," Spencer admitted before taking a seat beside her and gently placing his arm around her waist. He kissed her head as she snuggled into his side and sighed happily. Bonnie had had a long day full of errands here and there and had only been home for ten minutes before Spencer had shown up, but she enjoyed his company too much to send him away. His presence brought her a sense of peace and stability that she hadn't been aware she longed for so badly.

"Is this what being loved feels like?" She asked tiredly as he pulled her closer. Spencer smiled at her question as he traced circles into her side. She smelled of the expensive perfume she often wore and the scent was pleasant as it clung to his own clothing. The woman was definitely a handful but in a good way. He had fallen for her despite his constant insistence to deny it, and he found that he was much happier when he admitted his feelings for her to himself. It gave him a sense of relief to not have to bottle his feelings in anymore. The fact that she had reciprocated those _more than friends_ type of feelings was another relief.

"Yes, this is exactly what it feels like," he murmured against her hair. They had decided to make things official after his drunken jealousy episode at Morgan's party and he couldn't be happier. Bonnie herself felt a sense of joy at having a significant other who cared about her as much as Spencer did. She'd only ever dated briefly, her work getting in the way of ever forming an actual relationship. She'd never actually fallen in love with anyone until this point. She knew she cared for something, and she was almost positive that she _had_ fallen in love with him but it was something she wasn't ready to admit. It was all new territory for her and she was always cautious.

Spencer had been embarrassed about the drunken incident as soon as he could recall it with a sober mind. That embarrassment however faded away immediately when Bonnie had shown up at his door with a smile and a bag of hangover cures. She had walked into his apartment as if she owned the place, stealing a quick kiss and referring to him as her boyfriend. The simple word was enough to lift Spencer out of his shame and alcohol induced misery.

 _"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let my boyfriend suffer the consequences of jealousy drinking?" She asked with a mischievous smirk as she began to pull out bottles of aspirin and trays of greasy food._

 _"Boyfriend?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion but his heart elated. He vaguely remembered a conversation about relationships but he had been positive that he had dreamt it._

 _"Yes, boyfriend. Geez, Spencer. Lay off the alcohol next time," she laughed as she placed two pills and a glass of water into his hand._

 _"Right. Definitely will do," he agreed with a grin as he took the remedy. She chuckled at his state, leading him towards the couch where they spent the rest of the evening watching tv._

Their blissful silence was interrupted by their phones going off - a clear indicator that they were needed for a case. They grabbed their things and piled into the car, tired but knowing it was their duty to show up for each case.

They were both so tired that they had missed the dark figure that had hidden itself by the tree that stood tall in Bonnie's front yard. The figure had watched Bonnie come home and had watched when Spencer arrived. Now the figure watched them drive away before retreating into the night.

* * *

 _A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! I promise I will get this story up and rolling soon with big things ahead! As always, thank you for reading._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Warning: Mature Content**_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Lano is dead?"

The team watched from afar as Bonnie spoke into her phone, her face full of surprise and alarm. It was obvious from her body language that something was going on and they could all tell that it wasn't going to be good news.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend?" Rossi asked as he watched the woman pace around.

"Don't know," Spencer replied with a frown. She had gotten a call while they were going over the victim's backgrounds and had seemed confused at who the caller had been.

"How long have you two been dating now?" Rossi asked.

"Six months," he replied distractedly as he watched his girlfriend. She was obviously upset and he feared that it would interfere with her work and their current relationship. Bonnie tended to let small things aggravate her all day.

"They found him dead in his cell with a foaming mouth. Someone poisoned him," Steven Lou, her previous boss responded through the phone. "Look, just keep your eyes open. We all know that when someone this big dies, they target everyone. That includes the agents who locked him up in the first place."

"Okay," Bonnie replied with a defeated sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, a gesture Spencer immediately recognized that meant she was frustrated.

"Where are you anyways?"

"Oregon. Why?"

"That's good. It's far. Try and stay there as long as you can while we try to figure out who's behind this," he advised. She scoffed at his suggestion.

"I'm not here on vacation, Steven. The whole point is to solve the case as fast as possible."

He let out a deep sigh, already knowing that she wouldn't take his advice.

"Just take care of yourself Bonnie."

"Will do." Bonnie shoved her phone back into her pocket with a sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she could feel a headache coming. She tried to shake the feeling off as she walked back over to her team.

"Did something happen?" Hotch asked her, voicing everyone's concern. JJ and Tara wore frowns as they noticed her unsettled composure.

"Lano was killed in jail."

"The drug lord?" Spencer asked in surprise. Deaths of such high class criminals were rare as most were immediately met with respect among prisons. It wasn't common for them to be targeted.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied as she took a seat next to him. "Lou tells me to be careful while they try to find out who did it."

"Is that even their job? You guys worked undercover not homicides," JJ asked.

"When someone of that caliber dies, the agents who got them in the first place tend to be targets. It's smart to try and figure it out before someone else gets hurt," she replied with a frown. "Let's just get back to the case, okay?"

The team nodded and returned to reviewing the files that they had spread around them. Spencer reached for Bonnie'e hand underneath the table, giving her a comforting squeeze which she appreciated.

They spent the remaining of the day narrowing their suspect list with the help of the local police.

"I'll go with you," a perky young blonde said excitedly as she volunteered to accompany Spencer to revisit the location of the crime. Bonnie's eyes immediately narrowed at the woman's eagerness and she couldn't help but recall all the looks she had given Spencer throughout the day.

"Spencer," she called out just as the pair were about to leave. He and the blonde stopped in their tracks as Bonnie strode up to them, placing a firm kiss on Spencer's lips. "Come back safe."

Spencer looked startled at her sudden show of affection while on the job but agreed, giving her another peck before heading off. Bonnie couldn't help but grin triumphantly at the blonde's crestfallen look as she had watched their exchange.

"Bonnie," Hotch called sternly. She looked back to her boss with a sigh.

"I know, I know. Professionalism."

* * *

"Are you okay, Bon?" Spencer asked as he set his things down and shut the door behind him. They'd finally been able to head to the hotel for some rest but Bonnie had remained silent the entire drive, lost in thought. She was quiet as she threw her belongings down, kicking her shoes off and throwing her shirt off over her head. "What are you doing?" Spencer asked nervously as she undid her jeans, his eyes roaming over her slender body that was now covered only by her black lace undergarments.

"Just kiss me," she replied as she threw herself against him, immediately capturing his lips with hers. His eyes widened at her sudden sexualness but he obliged as she led his arms towards her waist. He kissed back hungrily as he pulled her closer with a need to feel her body against his.

They'd been dating for half of a year and not once had they had sex. They found that they were often left extremely tired at the end of the day to fully exercise their sexualness. There had been teasing here and there but they'd never fully gone all of the way. The idea of it finally happening both excited and terrified him.

Her hands expertly made quick work of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt in seconds. He released a moan into her mouth as she pushed the fabric off of his shoulders, his skin meeting hers in a passionate embrace.

"Are you sure?" He asked as she pushed him down onto the hotel bed, her hands quickly undoing his belt.

"Never been more sure," she replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. He grinned as she climbed over him and placed another kiss on his lips. His hand snaked around her neck, holding her firmly as he forced her lips open with his tongue to roam her mouth. She slowly grinded against him, her warm center rubbing against his growing erection. He moaned at the contact and impatiently unclasped her bra before taking her breast into his mouth. She gave a light laugh at his sudden action, only to have it turn into a moan as he gently sucked on her nipple. She hummed happily as she enjoyed the sensation of his warm mouth on her skin, his tongue rolling around her nipple steadily.

Their hips moved in sync against each other as their breathing became more ragged with arousal. Their bodies began to glisten with sweat at their rising heat and Spencer took a moment to pause.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully at his hesitance although she could feel his body already more than willing to indulge her sexual desires. It was sweet to think he wasn't pushing his own desires onto her.

"Honestly Spencer, I'm sure. I'm more than sure," she chuckled. He smiled at her, placing a sweet kiss onto her lips as her hands worked their way down to his pants. She quickly undid the button before Spencer kicked the clothing off.

Spencer's hands trailed down her abdomen to softly caress her thighs. She could feel her core throbbing with anticipation as he gently removed her lace underwear. She gasped as he stuck two digits into her, slowly pumping in and out. Her back arched in pleasure and Spencer felt his confidence rise at the look on her face and her soft moans that filled the room. For someone who didn't appear to have much experience with ladies, he was a natural.

Bonnie pushed his boxers down and Spencer bit back a moan at the release of his member from its constraints. She worked her hand up and down his shaft and watched his eyes close as he felt pleasure from the movement. He positioned himself against her, eyes opening to meet hers as he gently held her thighs apart.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully at his asking for the millionth time and startled him as she quickly flipped them over, sliding him inside of her in one swift motion.

Spencer let out a loud moan at the feeling of her warm walls around him, so loud Bonnie was sure that their friends next door would have heard. He looked up at her through half closed eyelids as the pleasure he felt moved through him in waves as she rocked her body back and forth. Her own eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted as he gripped her hips, thrusting into her deeply. All of the fantasies his mind had conjured up about this moment didn't compare to the real thing.

She moaned his name loudly as he gripped her hips harder, surely to leave bruises there the next morning. She lowered herself over him and he kissed her passionately as his thrusts became faster. The loud slapping noise of their skin made Bonnie giggle as she kissed him. Her forehead sat against his as he tangled a hand through her hair, staring up at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Spencer could feel himself nearing his end. The fact that he hadn't had sex in years coupled with the fact that he was now having sex with a woman like Bonnie made it nearly impossible for him to control himself. He flipped them over, an amused laugh emitting from Bonnie as she found herself underneath him.

"Hi," she grinned as she looked up at him.

"Hi," he replied with a smile before they went back to being the sexual humans they were. Spencer could feel her tighten around him as she let out a string of moans urging him to keep going. It took all the will power he had to continue as Bonnie rode out her orgasm before he finally hit his limit. He groaned as he released into her, filling her up with his own warmth. She smiled at the look of pleasure that consumed his features, his eyes clamped shut and his mouth slightly parted at his orgasm.

He finally slumped next to her as they both struggled to regulate their breathing. They turned to look at each other both with sleepy grins on their faces.

"That was definitely worth the wait," Spencer stated as he pulled her into him. She laughed and playfully slapped his stomach. She couldn't help but agree.

* * *

 _A/N: I think Spencer finally got some well deserved alone time with Bonnie. I'm currently going through Criminal Minds withdrawals as I impatiently wait for season 12 but that's nothing a little Netflix binge can't solve! I hope you enjoyed the short chapter. Don't forget to review/favorite/follow if your heart desires to do so. Again. thank you for reading._

 _Also I'm very excited to announce that I have made a Spencer Reid blog! it's bookofreid . tumblr .com, and here you are able to follow and even request drabbles and oneshots from me! So if you're into that, go ahead and check it out. :) You can always just send me a message to discuss the amazingness that is Matthew Gray Gubler and Spencer Reid. I don't bite, I promise!_

 _Until the next update!_


	16. Chapter 16

"I would have never imagined this," Spencer muttered as he gently ran his long fingers through Bonnie's soft hair. She hummed delightedly at the soft touch and the tingling sensation it sent down her spine. She pressed her head against his palm as if urging him to keep going. Spencer's caresses had become her favorite quite quickly.

"You're so..." He was cut off by Bonnie's lips as she kissed him with a sleepy smile on her face. He grinned and kissed her back as he stroked the soft skin of her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You're too cute," Bonnie commented as she placed kisses all over his face. He chuckled at the sudden kiss attack but felt his heart flutter at the amount of love he felt in that moment. His girlfriend had turned out to be a very affectionate person and that fact brought him joy. Spencer-someone who usually recoiled from physical interaction at the thought of the insane amount of germs being passed- couldn't care less when those interactions involved the woman in front of him.

"I love you," he spoke softly as she settled down into his chest again. She pulled the bed sheets tighter around their bare bodies, their skin still slightly sweaty from their acts of passion just minutes before.

"I love you too," she replied with a content sigh. It was obvious to everyone that the pair was completely wrapped up in each other with their constant glances at one another and the subtle touches they'd pass at work. They had both finally found a stable companion - one who brought out the best of them. Bonnie's fierce attitude drew out Spencer's confidence. Spencer's extent knowledge on all things drew out her wit. They balanced well most days, only ever arguing about trivial things that they'd usually forget about in the morning.

Bonnie couldn't help but hold a slight disbelief at the way her life had turned out. She was no longer an undercover agent- something she thought she'd never leave, and she was in the arms of a loving man- something she thought she'd never have the luck of having. She silently thanked her old unit chief for forcing her into a different work setting. She and Spencer had been friends but she doubted if they would have reached this point so quickly, if ever, had she kept her old job.

The way things turned out wasn't so bad, she decided. Maybe sometimes life knew exactly what it was doing when it threw curveballs your way.

"Crap. It's already ten. I told Penelope I'd have coffee with her," Spencer said as he slid out from underneath her. She fell back onto her bed, her back hitting the bedsheets that were still warm from Spencer's body seconds ago. She looked at him in surprise at the sudden movement unaware that he had planned to see their friend that morning.

"She's just going to try and interrogate you," Bonnie chuckled as she sat up and attempted to straighten her hair out. He grinned as he pulled on his trousers that had been strewn carelessly on her floor.

"I'm kind of expecting that," he admitted. Penelope had all but bullied him into their coffee date with her whining about how they didn't spend time together anymore. It was a blatant lie- they had gone to a comic convention just the week before, but he had agreed because he knew the blonde simply wanted information about how his personal life was going.

"I haven't told her anything and she's _dying_ to know," Bonnie replied with a smug smirk. "I'm guessing she'll pry every last detail out of you."

"Hey," he said defensively as he threw on his shirt. "I can keep my mouth shut."

Bonnie laughed at his reaction and shook her head.

"Spencer, baby, she _always_ gets it out of you," she replied with a laugh. "But it's fine. You can tell her whatever you want to. I have nothing to be ashamed of when it relates to my feelings towards you."

Spencer watched as Bonnie stood and strode over to her closet, his eyes lingering on her form. His eyes wandered across her olive skin and roamed every curve she had as if trying to take a mental picture. It was something he hoped would be easily stored in his mind just like all of the books he read. She grabbed a silk blue robe and tied it around her waist, concealing herself from his view. She grinned as she caught his disappointed look.

"You can always come back later and get to take this off," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"That is very tempting," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her tighter to him. "But you have shopping to do. You literally have no food in this house," he laughed as he referred to the previous night when they had been forced to order a pizza due to the lack of anything edible in her refrigerator.

Bonnie sighed in annoyance at the thought of grocery shopping. It was one of her least favorite activities- a store filled with screaming children exclaiming that they wanted to go home already and soccer moms demanding to see the manager whenever the cashier would say their coupons didn't apply. All the while she would try to get through the aisles without stepping on someone's wandering child. She cringed at the thought.

"Hey, I'll see you tonight though," Spencer reassured as he gave her forehead a kiss. "And we can actually cook something."

"As long as you promise not to set the house on fire," she replied in amusement. He chuckled but agreed, leading her out towards the front door. He stopped to give her one last kiss and a loving stroke of her cheek before driving away.

* * *

Penelope had already pulled out various details about his relationship with Bonnie from Spencer by the time he had merely finished half of his drink. Things such as their first date at an opera house which they both didn't quite enjoy- Spencer choosing it because he thought Bonnie would enjoy the classiness of it all and Bonnie agreeing to go because she thought Spencer genuinely liked it. They had both sat through the excruciating musical play with cringing faces- only to turn it into smiles whenever the other looked at them. Bonnie had finally broken down in their dinner afterwards when Spencer asked if she'd want to see another the next weekend, confessing that she would rather saw her ears off and be the next Van Gogh than sit through that noise again. He'd let out a laugh of relief and admitted he felt the same. Since that moment they had been very open to each other's likes and dislikes and often compromised with things they'd both enjoy.

"So have you two..." Penelope asked as she sat with Spencer over her second cup of coffee. The woman drank while he did most of the talking and the caffeine only helped in making her more excited with every detail he shared.

"Made love?" He asked with a subtle redness seeping into his cheeks. "Yeah, we have."

"Made love," Penelope quoted as she held a hand to her forehead as if about to faint. "You are so beautifully old school my sweet, sweet genius."

Spencer blushed harder at her comment. He knew she meant sex as everyone else did, but making love was exactly what it was to him. It was times when they both allowed such intimacy that he felt as if he couldn't breathe without Bonnie next to him. Spencer, for the first time in his life, felt what it was to be hopelessly devoted to someone. And it was a pleasant feeling to know that the woman he loved, loved him back.

"I'm in love with her," he admitted with a small grin. That was the simple truth. He was so in love with her that he doubted if anything else would ever compare to the feeling he had whenever he was with her.

"And she's in love with you," Penelope replied with a dreamy sigh.

* * *

Bonnie arrived home with bags of groceries in her arms, cursing as she slammed her car's trunk down. The shopping trip had gone exactly as she had expected. She'd tripped over a child rushing towards the ice cream aisle and had to wait almost fifteen minutes for a woman complaining about the avocados being a different price in their ad, only to realize that she was shopping in the wrong store. Bonnie had spent the entire car ride afterwards trying to relax, and had pretty much succeeded by the time she arrived home. She stopped in surprise at the man who waited for her on her doorstep.

"Derek," she greeted in surprise, "I didn't know you were going to visit."

"I thought I'd stop by," he replied with a grin as he took a bag from her. She had been balancing two large bags and thanked him before reaching for her keys. "To see how things are going with you."

"You mean to see how things are going with Spencer," she replied with a laugh. She opened her door and grabbed her mail before heading inside with Morgan trailing after her. She threw her stack of envelopes onto the kitchen counter, placing the groceries next to them.

"I'm still a bit surprised that you two ended up together," Morgan admitted as he set down the bag he was holding. He took a seat at the counter as he watched her put various vegetables and boxes of pasta away. "You always seemed out of his league."

"Spencer is an amazing guy, you know that," Bonnie laughed as she filled her pantry with twinkies and pop-tarts. Spencer would probably judge her lack of healthier snacks but she'd deal with that later. "He's easy to fall in love with. Especially with his cute rambling and that face of his."

Derek laughed wholeheartedly at her explanation. It was obvious that she cared about Spencer by the way her face lit up at the mention of him.

"That's the first time I've ever heard someone call his rambling cute. He must be thrilled," he replied with a smile. He raised his eyebrows and gave them a small suggestive wiggle. "Have you two..."

"Had sex?" Bonnie finished his question with a smirk. "Yes Morgan, we have."

"What? When? Reid didn't tell me," he replied in disbelief. He'd seen Spencer just a week before and the man had failed to mention anything about his sex life. Instead he had rambled on about how adorable Bonnie had been when meeting his mother and the way the two had gotten along so well. Bonnie rolled her eyes at his questioning.

"We don't have to share what our love life is like," Bonnie reminded him. "But it was about a month ago. While we were on a case in Oregon."

"On the job. Kinky."

"Shut up," Bonnie laughed as she threw an empty grocery bag at his face. He chuckled before throwing it right back.

"So? How was it?" Morgan asked as his smile grew wider. She blushed deeply as he kept questioning.

"Are you being serious right now?" She asked in disbelief as she finished putting her groceries away. Her refrigerator was now fully stocked and so was her pantry. She only hoped she'd be home long enough to eat everything instead of having it go to waste.

"Come on, you gotta give me something," Morgan pleaded. "We don't know much about Reid's sex life."

Bonnie chuckled at his insistence but decided to indulge him just a little.

"The boy is talented," she said with a small smirk.

"My man," Morgan whistled. Bonnie shook her head at his approval as she began to look through her mail. The electricity bill, a renewal for Vogue magazine, a letter from the animal shelter she frequently donated money to, and a plain white envelope with nothing but her name written on it. She frowned at the odd letter but opened it regardless.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked as he saw Bonnie's face fall into a mixture of worry and confusion. She stood staring at the paper in her hands. "Bonnie."

She snapped out of whatever trance she had fallen into at the sound of her name and handed him the paper. She pulled her phone out and quickly dialed a number on her speed dial. Morgan looked down at the page in confusion and immediately set it down to avoid contaminating it more.

The paper was completely blank except for one sentence scrawled across it in blue ink.

 _You took mine so now I take yours._

"Hotch," she spoke into the phone. "I think I have a problem."

* * *

 _A/N: Things are about to get wild for Bonnie! Thank you so much for your continuous support with your favoriting and following. Leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far! I'd love to hear what you have to say._

 _On another note, I will be going on a week long vacation in a couple of days! It was completely unplanned and unexpected so I will try my best to update at least once more before leaving._

 _Again, thank you for reading my humble little story._

 _Don't forget to review/favorite/follow if you feel inclined to do so._

 _Until next update!_


	17. Chapter 17

There were already multiple cars parked around Bonnie's home by the time Spencer pulled up. He'd gotten the same phone call the rest of the team had, Hotch informing them that Bonnie had received a sort of threat and to meet up quickly. He'd felt a rush of worry at the news and he'd quickly made his way over, followed by Penelope in her own car. He passed by a forensic team dusting for fingerprints around her mailbox and made his way into the kitchen where the team was huddled together.

Spencer looked around anxiously for Bonnie and spotted her leaning against a chair with a drink in her hand. She looked distraught as she ostracized herself from everyone else who crowded her home.

"Hey. Reid," Morgan greeted as he stood and immediately blocked his path.

"Morgan?" Spencer asked. He was surprised to see his friend there of all places. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here when Bonnie got the letter. I didn't think it was right to leave her. She's... she's been drinking since the moment she opened that envelope," Morgan began as he eyed the woman. "Just tread lightly. These situations tend to aggravate anyone and well, knowing Bonnie..."

"Yeah, I know," Spencer sighed. Bonnie would be annoyed beyond belief at the very least and would not be in a very friendly mood. Morgan nodded and allowed him through. He walked over to Bonnie and took a seat next to her, the sound of the chair moving causing her to look up from her drink.

"Hey," she greeted with a small sigh. She looked worried as she gently swirled her drink around before finishing it in one swig. Spencer frowned at the smell of alcohol.

"What happened?" Spencer asked her. He noticed Hotch passing around a paper that was now in an evidence bag as the rest of the team took turns to read it.

"You took mine so now I take yours," she replied blankly. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "That's all the note says."

"What does it mean?" Spencer asked as JJ handed the paper to him. The writing was a bit scratchy and he'd guess it was a male that wrote it. He'd have to spend more time trying to figure out more characteristics when they got back to the office.

"Fucked if I know," Bonnie replied in irritation. "I was having a good day. A great day, actually. I spent the morning with you, got some errands done, Morgan came to visit. And then this shit happens," she growled with a roll of her eyes. Spencer patted her hands gently as he tried to calm her.

"Bonnie," Hotch called out as he approached them both. Spencer immediately recognized his stern face and braced himself. "I think it'd be best if you stay at the office for a couple of days until we figure out what's going on."

"What? No. Absolutely not." Bonnie was defiant in her answer. The last thing she needed was the rest of the team worrying over her constantly. She had heard Penelope's stories of her confinement to the workplace and she was in no way eager to experience it firsthand.

"Wolf," Hotch began sternly, his demeanor becoming aggravated with the woman's reluctance to comply with his orders.

"She can stay with me," Spencer interjected. They both turned to look at him in surprise. "I can keep an eye on her."

"Stay with Reid. That's an order, Wolf." Hotch left no room for argument and Bonnie huffed but nodded. She scowled as he walked away before turning towards Spencer.

"I don't need a babysitter," she hissed. Spencer chuckled and gave her a quick kiss that surprised her but succeeded in calming her anger.

"In this case you do. Is staying at my place really that bad?" He asked teasingly as he attempted to lighten the mood. She rolled her eyes playfully and grinned.

"The absolute worst." She replied with a huge grin on her face. Spencer laughed at her reply before Penelope strode over to them both.

"Come on Bon-Bon. We gotta pack your bag," the blonde said as she pulled her out of her chair. The brunette groaned but allowed herself to be pulled away, momentarily passing her fingers through Spencer's hair on her way past him. He watched as Penelope dragged her away towards her room with a slight frown.

"It'll be okay," Rossi assured him as he noticed the look on his face. "We take care of each other."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded but deep down he knew that when something was going to happen there was nothing they could do to prevent it. It had happened to all of them, Spencer, JJ, even Morgan had been held hostage at some point by an unsub and it wasn't something they ever really spoke of afterwards. They'd each dealt with it their own ways and he feared for Bonnie. Spencer had succumbed to drugs after what had happened to him and Bonnie was already a heavy drinker.

* * *

"Stop looking at me that way," Bonnie said as she continued to eat their Chinese take out while watching the latest Batman movie on tv. Spencer had barely given any attention to what was on the screen as he constantly snuck glances at her to make sure she was still there.

"I'm not," he countered as he shoved another forkful of chow mein into his mouth. She shook her head but didn't argue any further with him. It was sweet that he cared so much about her but they were both agents. They knew the risk that came with the job. It wasn't the first time she'd been in trouble and it wouldn't be the last. The only difference was that now she had someone who she cared dearly about who would be affected if anything came to happen to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she stood up.

"The bathroom," she replied with an incredulous look. "Do you want to join me Dr. Reid?"

"No," he sighed at her sarcasm. She shook her head, muttering about how ridiculous everything was underneath her breath as she made her way to his bathroom. Spencer sighed deeply as he realized what a challenge the next few days would be. Trying to get Bonnie to stay still was difficult. She wasn't someone who feared many things and somehow he knew that she'd insist on normality even when her own life was in danger.

He heard the bathroom door open and close again, Bonnie's light footsteps headed back to his living room.

"Babe, come on. Let's go to bed," Bonnie said seductively as she appeared behind him. Her arm moved across his shoulder and down his abdomen as she brushed her lips against his neck. He shivered involuntarily at the touch, still not completely used to being treated in such a way.

"You're just trying to distract me," he accused as he turned his head to look at her.

"Is that bad thing?" she asked as she placed a small kiss on his lips. "I mean, I could find distraction somewhere else if you're not-"

"No, you can find distraction right here," he replied as he pulled her over the sofa and onto his lap.

"More tv?" Bonnie asked with a frown. Spencer chuckled at her look of disappointment.

"I think you have a little too much excitement going on in your life already," Spencer laughed as he gently stroked her nose. She frowned at his answer before her eyes lit up with an idea.

"You know, the things I want to do can be done in other places. Places like a sofa...,"she said as she placed kisses along his neck. She smirked as she noticed Spencer's breathing begin to come out unevenly. She slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt as her hot breath hit his skin. He growled as he pinned her underneath him, her body sinking into the sofa.

"Why are you so tempting," he breathed as he kissed along her neck with his hand moving to her waist.

'The real question is, why do I have to tempt you to have sex with me?" she replied with an arch of her eyebrow. He smirked as he looked down at her.

"You don't."

* * *

"I want to go home. I have to pick up mail and get more clothes."

"We'll go later."

Bonnie frowned in her seat as the team held her hostage at work, Reid refusing to let her leave without him. They were waiting for her old boss to arrive to deliver whatever they had figured out regarding the threat she had received. She stood just as he walked into the room.

"Steven. I'm sure you have _wonderful_ news. Go ahead and tell them, I'll be in the bathroom," she said as she walked past him.

"Wolf. You should listen to this," he insisted.

"Reid will catch me up," she said dismissively with a wave. Spencer frowned as he watched her go, making sure that she went the direction of the bathroom. Steven Lou sighed at her nonchalance but turned to the rest of the team. They were eager to know what was going on.

"We've narrowed it down. We think the one doing this is Kevin Lano, he was Lano's son. His current whereabouts are unknown but we have everyone searching."

"So his son is going after Bonnie? Why?" JJ asked attempting to understand the situation. Spencer's mind raced with possibilities at the new information.

"She was the one who locked him up. He probably blames her for his death."

"But the note doesn't make sense. _You took mine so now I take yours._ " Hotch replied in frustration. Having one of his agents in danger put them all behind on work they should be doing and the higher bosses were not at all pleased with the situation.

"Bonnie's father is already deceased," Rossi added. "So is her mother and she has no siblings. She has no family left."

Spencer gasped as he linked everything that was being said together.

"No. But she has Joseph." He said as he stood abruptly.

"Joseph?" Tara asked in confusion.

"The kid from the schizophrenia case in New York," JJ recalled. "He treated her like a mother."

She frowned as she watched Spencer dial the number for Penelope. If they were going after the kid Bonnie was sure to throw herself fully into the situation. It was a mother's instinct to protect her child.

"Garcia, I need you to call the hospital where Joseph Durand is admitted and make sure he's okay," he ordered as he looked up. "Where's Bonnie?"

"I'll go check the bathroom," JJ said as she went to check on their friend. Reid nodded as she left. Bonnie needed to be there to hear their theory.

"You think that the unsub is going after this kid?" Hotch asked Reid.

"I'm sure of it."

Hotch sighed deeply as they awaited Penelope's reply. Matters with agents were always tricky and they were even worse when they involved family. He knew that personally. Things would not be pretty.

"Guys. She's not there," JJ called out in panic as she returned. Spencer cursed under his breath before he and Hotch stepped out of the conference room and surveyed the rest of the office. There were a handful of agents around who were consumed with their own work.

"Has anyone seen agent Wolf?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. She said she was going home to pick up a few things." Agent Anderson spoke up from his desk. Spencer cursed loudly as he walked towards the office exit.

"Did I do something wrong?" Anderson asked in confusion as he noticed the hostility emitting from Spencer.

"The last time you let an agent be alone in their house they got shot," Spencer spat bitterly before making his way out of the office. The rest of the team stood stunned at the venom that had dropped from his voice, agent Anderson looking extremely upset at the reminder of what had happened to Elle Greenaway.

"That's not what's going to happen right?" the man asked hesitantly, unsure if he could live with making the same mistake twice. Hotch said nothing as he returned to the rest of the team.

* * *

 _A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! Life has been pretty busy as I set things up for the upcoming semester in school and I've had to deal so much with the financial office. I've been stressed and had no motivation to write and I apologize!_

 _I hope you at least enjoyed the update as we set things in motion. Leave me a review or follow/favorite if you desire to do so._

 _Thank you for your patience and your support!_


End file.
